It All Started With A Letter
by ZACHDABOSSSS
Summary: Adopted from Epeefencer. Harry sees Ginny at Kings Cross in '91 and gets a feeling, and it just escalates from there...
1. Prologue

Prologue

Molly Weasley was in the hospital, in labor. She was secretly hoping that it would be a girl, as the six boys she had were definitely a handful. Bill and Charlie were behaved, and Percy rather too much so, but the Twins were more than a handful, and Ron was still learning what was right and wrong.

Finally she had given birth, and was relieved that it was in fact a girl. She had heard something about the seventh daughter of the seventh daughter and the seventh son of the seventh son but had no idea if it was fact or myth. Now she knew that it was true.

Arthur stopped in and visited a couple times, leaving the boys to the house of the Potters or Lovegoods, both of whom they were good friends with. Then one day, the door opened at visiting hours, and in stepped James, Lily, and a small boy Molly recognized as little Harry Potter. "Hey, Molly!" Said Lily.

"Hi, guys!" Molly said. She had recovered from birth and was her normal exuberant self. But this would probably change when she left the hospital, it wasn't like it was safe out there, with You-Know-Who and all.

Molly cooed at Harry, and let him hold little Ginevra, as that was what her and Arthur had decided to call her. Harry was exceedingly gentle with little Ginevra, and Molly beamed at him. Harry looked up. "Name?" He asked.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley," Molly said softly.

"G–G–Ginny!" He said proudly.

Molly smiled at him. Not quite, but close.

When the Potters left, Arthur stepped in. "How's my little Ginevra?" He asked.

"Ginny," corrected Molly.

Arthur looked at her in surprise. That was actually a pretty good nickname.

Molly saw her looking at him and just said, "Little Harry gave it to her," and left it at that.


	2. Philosopher’s Stone

Chapter 1

"Hey Mum, guess what, guess, who we just met on the train?"

Harry leaned back quickly so they couldn't see him looking.

"You know that black-haired boy who was near us in the station? Know who he was?"

"Who?"

"Harry Potter!"

Harry heard the little girl's voice.

"Oh, Mum, can I go on the train and see him, Mum, oh please…."

Harry peeked back out and looked at the girl as she pleaded with her Mum. He thought she was rather cute and he was taken by her long red hair. He smiled shyly, wishing that he could make friends with someone like her.

She reminded him of the only person in his elementary school who had tried to befriend him in spite of Dudley and his gang, though the girl on the platform had much prettier hair.

Harry couldn't help but stare at her hair. There was something bewitching about it and a memory flashed into his head of someone with hair that was so familiar and similar, leaning over him when he had been very small. He realized at that moment it was his mother, she had hair just as long, flowing, and almost the exact shade of red.

He noticed she was looking at him and she had a huge smile on her face. They just held each other's gaze for a few moments before she waved shyly at him.

Harry felt his face color but he waved back, feeling his stomach jump a little as he did so. There was just something about the girl and he was unsure why she effected him like she did. All he knew for certain is that he wanted to

get to know her better somehow.

While Harry was contemplating the red-haired girl someone came to his compartment he looked up and saw it was one of her brothers.

"D'you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full." The boy asked.

"No, not at all." Answered Harry, glad for the company.

"I'm Ron, Ron Weasley" the boy said.

"Harry, Harry Potter" Harry replied, blushing slightly.

"Really? I thought maybe the Twins, that's my brothers Fred and George, we're having a go at me. You can never tell with those two, like the pranks that they do." Ron said with a grin.

"Yeah, I'm really him," Harry replied. "So how many brothers and sisters do you have?"

"Well, you already met the Twins, and I supposed you saw one of my older brothers, Percy. He was the pompous prat with the prefect's badge. My sister you saw is Ginny, the baby of the family. She's ok, I guess, but can be a bit of a bother."

Harry filed that bit of information away, smiling to himself that his plan to learn her name had worked.

"I'd give anything to have a sister like her." Harry said so softly that Ron didn't hear what he had said.

"What's that?" Ron asked.

Not even realizing he had said it out loud, Harry quickly denied he had said anything.

"Then there are my older brothers who weren't here today, Bill's the oldest, he's a curse-breaker for Gringotts in Egypt and Charlie, he works with dragons."

Harry didn't know anything about curse-breaking but it sounded cool and someone who worked with dragons had to be someone special.

"How about you?" Ron asked. "Any brothers or sisters?"

Harry slightly frowned. "I live with my Aunt, Uncle and Cousin in Surrey." He said, looking at the floor and feeling a bit uncomfortable.

Ron's eyes widened in shock. Everybody knew Harry's story, how the Dark Lord has killed his parents but failed to kill him. He knew it mustn't be a happy memory for Harry.

Changing the subject, Ron asked brightly, "Do you play Quidditch?"

Harry looked up, smiling some. "No, I hadn't even heard of it until I had been brought to Diagon Alley to get my school stuff. Can you explain it to me? Hagrid, the one who took me, tried explaining it but didn't do a very good job."

Ron was finally in his element and began a lengthy explanation about the players, the balls, and how the game was played.

Harry sat enthralled, trying to picture everything Ron was telling him and hardly being able to wait and see his first match.

He and Ron talked about Quidditch, Hogwarts, and the Wizarding World for the rest of the train ride. Harry drank in everything Ron was saying, because he knew next to nothing about the world into which he was entering.

Harry sat up in the dorm, it had been a thoroughly magical day to him. Everything was all jumbled up in his mind. His getting to King's Cross and meeting the Weasleys, riding the Hogwarts Express, seeing Hogwarts for the first time, the Sorting and discussion with the Sorting Hat, but most of all the image of Ron's sister, Ginny, and her exuberance about meeting him.

He couldn't get her out of his mind and as the other first years we're unpacking their things he got out a piece of parchment and decided to go through with his plan.

Remembering back to his English classes in primary school he began his letter:

 **September 1st, 1991**

 **Dear Ginny,**

 **Hi, I'd like to introduce myself to you, my name is Harry, Harry Potter. I met you and your family at the station this morning and you were all so kind and helpful to me, showing me how to get on Platform 9 3/4. I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't come along.**

 **You may think it's strange I'm writing but I really don't have many friends. I have become a friend of your brother, Ron, but please don't hold that against me.**

 **I also met your brothers, Fred and George. I like them, they seem to have a fun air about them and I hope I can become friends with them to.**

 **Ron sat with me on the ride to Hogwarts and told me all about Quidditch. Do you play? I was raised by Muggles so I know next to nothing about the Wizarding World, so it was fun to listen to him explain all about the game.**

 **We were both Sorted into Gryffindor, though the Sorting Hat did consider putting me in one of the other houses. I'm glad I ended up in the same House as your brothers, at least I know someone.**

 **Well, I think I'll end this now. I don't want to bore you. I'd like it if you'd write to me but I will understand if you don't, you don't even really know me.**

 **I'm sending this with my owl, her name is Hedwig. You can send back a reply with her if you'd like, or send her back without a letter if you don't want to write to me. I'll understand.**

 **Wanting to be your friend,**

 **Harry Potter.**

Harry looked at the letter and smiled, though it wasn't the best letter he'd ever seen, it was pretty good. His class had had to write letters to various public officials and the like as part of an assignment.

He hoped she'd write back, it would be fun to have someone to write to all year.

Smiling, he set the letter aside, planning on going to the Owlery to give it to Hedwig in the morning. He took of his glasses and put them on top of it, and drifted off to sleep, dreaming about a certain red-haired girl.

Ginny was sitting at the table, idly stirring her porridge and missing her brothers immensely.

Molly Weasley was watching her daughter sadly. She knew this year was going to be tough on her, as it was the first time she was ever home without any brothers.

Molly looked out the window to see a magnificent Snowy Owl that she didn't recognize at all flying towards the Burrow.

She couldn't conceive who it could be from. The school owls were all Barn Owls and none of her kids had ever written so soon after getting to school. She opened the window as it came close and it gracefully on the sill, but when Molly tried to remove the letter, the owl snapped back in reproach. It then flew to Ginny at the table.

Ginny was totally taken by surprise when the beautiful owl landed next to her and held out its foot. Wide-eyed, she carefully untied the letter with shaky hands. She was stunned to see it addressed Ginny Weasley, The Burrow.

Molly looked on in interest, wondering who had written to her daughter. Trying to sound calm, she asked, "Who's it from, dear?"

Ginny jumped at the sound of her mother's voice. "I don't know, Mum, I haven't opened it yet" she replied.

"Well, don't forget your owl etiquette," said Molly, smiling at Ginny.

Ginny looked at the Snowy Owl, who was watching her with its big golden eyes. "Excuse me," Ginny said softly as she offered the owl a piece of bacon and a drink from her glass.

Hedwig took each offering and looked at Ginny expectantly.

"She's not leaving, Mum," Ginny said, perplexed.

Perhaps she's waiting for a reply," guessed Molly kindly.

Ginny looked back at the owl. "Are you waiting for a reply?" She asked softly.

The owl nodded its head and hooted lowly as if to say, " Yes, I am."

Ginny then hurriedly opened the scroll of parchment.

Molly saw her eyes rapidly scanning the page, her face assuming a shocked look as she read, but as she got to the bottom, Molly could see a huge smile making its way across her daughter's face.

When she was done, she jumped up from the table, and ran up the stairs, calling back, " Excuse me, Mum, I have a reply to write."

Molly watched, amused at her daughter's reaction, wondering who could have promoted such a response from her. She went over to the owl. "Would you like some more food or something to drink?" She asked kindly.

The owl bobbed its head once so Molly went and got some water and a few owl treats for the bird, who took them regally while waiting for Ginny's letter.

Up in her room, Ginny was furiously looking for some parchment and a quill. "Oh bother," she thought in frustration. Finally she found what she was looking for, shoved in the back of the top drawer of her desk. She vowed to keep it in the front now if Harry Potter was going to be writing to her.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she dipped her quill into some ink and began to write.

 **September 2nd, 1991**

 **Dear Harry,**

 **Wow, I am surprised that you chose to write to me.**

 **I'd really like to become your friend and don't think it's strange at all to want to write to someone. I don't have many friends either as we live far away from everybody, both muggle and wizard alike.**

 **There is one girl who lives not too far away, her name is Luna and she's the same age as I am, so we'll be starting Hogwarts together next year. But she is far enough away that we don't get to see each other often anymore, and the death of her mother a year ago added to that as her father doesn't bring her over anymore.**

 **I'm so glad that we were able to help you on the station, I know I would feel lost if I didn't have my family there to help me.**

 **Hedwig is a really beautiful owl and she is waiting patiently for this reply, so I won't make it long.**

 **Ron is all right for a brother, though he can have a bit of a temper. He's also a banged up chess player so don't make any bets if he asks you to play.**

 **And I will warn you to be careful around the Twins, they tend to prank everyone, friend and foe alike, though they take it easier on their friends. If they get a bit out of hands just tell them I thought you the Bat-Bogey Hex and they should calm down real fast, and give you a bit of leeway.**

 **I don't know if you've met my older brother there, his name is Percy. He can be a bit full of himself, but he usually has his heart in the right place. Just try to steer clear of him if you want to get into any mischief as he is a pretty laced up and by the book person.**

 **I can't begin to tell you how happy I am that you decided to write to me, little Ginny Weasley. I hope we can become good friends, and that you can show me around Hogwarts next year.**

 **So tell me about yourself, what's your favorite color? How's Hogwarts? Where do you live when you're not at school?**

 **Plus, if you have any questions about the Wizarding World I'd be happy to answer them for you so you don't have to ask anyone there and be embarrassed. If I don't know I can always ask my Mum.**

 **Well Hedwig is waiting and we can always write more in more letters.**

 **Thanks again for wanting to be my friend.**

 **Love,**

 **Ginny**

Ginny looked at the letter and knew that she had rambled a bit but didn't care, she was so excited that Harry had chosen her to write to. Smiling, she sealed the scroll with her red sealing wax and hurried back down, hoping that Hedwig hadn't left, making Harry believe that she didn't want to write to him.

She sighed in relief when she saw Hedwig waiting patiently on top of the China cupboard. As soon as the owl saw her and that she was carrying a rolled parchment he spread her wings and flew to land on Ginny's shoulder.

Ginny couldn't help but giggle when she had to coax Hedwig down to the table so she could attach her reply.

Ginny took Hedwig over to the window, and with a "Have a good flight" she watched her fly away.

Molly watched her daughter closely, amazed at the change she had undergone since coming down for breakfast.

"Well, are you going to tell me who write you and why you're in such a good mood because of it?" She asked.

Ginny couldn't help but blush deeply as she answered with a smile, "That letter was from Harry Potter."

Molly was surprised but tried hard not to show it. "Harry Potter?" She asked incredulously.

Ginny could only nod as she sat back down and began to eat her breakfast with gusto. It was amazing what one shirt letter could make in her.

At Harry's third morning if Hogwarts, as he sat at breakfast, Harry sat fidgeting in his seat. He was anxious for the morning post to arrive to he could see if Ginny Weasley had written him back. His heart was in his throat and all kinds of doubts were running through his brain.

"Who would write a 'freak' like you?" His uncle's voice rang through his head. "You're just a worthless freak who can't do anything right, why would anyone want to be your friend?" And similar thoughts were going through him.

"But the other side of his brain was speaking to. "She seemed to like you and waved at you as the train left. She smiled at you when you looked at each other." A ray of hope took root and began to burn through his doubts.

Just when he thought he couldn't stand it any longer, owls began to flood the Great Hall. Harry scanned through them, trying to catch sight of Hedwig through the feathered mass of mail-carriers.

He had almost given up when he finally spotted her, swooping down majestically and making a landing in front of him. Harry took a few breaths and shakily reached for Hedwig's burden.

"What'cha got there?" Asked Ron.

"Probably just my Aunt reminding me of something I broke or forgot to do." He said quickly, hoping to distract Ron from the truth, as he didn't want him to know he had written his sister.

Ron sighed. "Well you're lucky. If I ever mess up I know I'll get a Howler from my Mum." He said with a far-away look, shuddering from picturing the event happening.

"A Howler?" Asked Harry.

"Yeah" said their dorm-mate Neville Longbottom. And he explained what they were, students nearby nodding their heads.

Harry knew he had a lot to learn about the Wizarding World and he wondered how he was going to educate himself without looking like a complete fool.

He quickly untied the parchment Hedwig had delivered and but it into his book bag, wanting to be in a place a bit more private before opening it.

He gave Hedwig a couple bites of sausage and a drink from his goblet, and watched as she soared back up out of sight. He then hurried off after Ron and the others making their way to their first class.

It wasn't until later that evening when Harry finally got some time alone. He had finished his homework before everyone and had gone up to his bed. He pulled the scroll out and looked at it carefully. I'm a rather neat script he read Harry Potter, Hogwarts.

He couldn't help but smile, it was the first time he had ever received a letter addressed to him that wasn't a Hogwarts official letter.

With butterflies in his stomach he flopped on his bed and began to read. Harry couldn't help but smile again, she actually wanted to be his friend and they could write to each other. He stared at the ceiling, his face actually threatening to crack in half, as he was smiling so widely.

He rolled back over, grabbed parchment ink and a quill, and began to write:

 **September 3rd, 1991**

 **Dear Ginny,**

 **I can not begin to tell you how wonderful it was to receive your letter. I was so afraid that Hedwig would come back without a reply.**

 **So let's see, my favorite colour? Hummm, I never really had to think about it before, but I would have to say red. I am a Gryffindor after all.**

 **(Harry wrote that, blushing slightly, not wanting to say that it was because of her hair.)**

 **As for Hogwarts, it's Brilliant! The main staircases move around all the time and I swear so do the corridors. Of course that may only be because I don't know my way around all that well yet.**

 **I've only had a few classes so far but I've liked them quite a lot. Transfiguration is taught by Professor McGonagall, she is stern but it seems like she is going to be fair. She's also the Head of House for Gryffindor, though it seems obvious that she won't be playing favourites with anyone.**

 **I also had Charms with Professor Flitwick, he's part Goblin and barely as tall as his desk, but I think he's going to be a fun teacher.**

 **We also had Herbology, which seems like it will be fun to, but the dragon dung fertilizer does stink.**

 **So far everything has been theory and I can't wait until we actually start doing real magic.**

 **Thanks for the tips on your brothers, I'll be sure to keep them in mind. I've never played chess before so I don't think I would've bet with Ron anyway. Plus, I appreciate the warning for the Twins, kind of had the feeling that they were quite mischievous but with your warning I hope to avoid any real damage.**

 **Don't worry, I'll be happy to show you around Hogwarts when you come next year, it will be nice to help someone out for a change. I've never really been able to do that before.**

 **I haven't really had any interaction with Percy yet and I'm not planning on getting into trouble, but trouble has a way of finding me, so your tip is good to know.**

 **You'll need to tell me about yourself, so please answer the same questions you asked me.**

 **I'm beginning to see how little I know about the Wizarding World so anything you tell me will be a big help. Right now I don't even know the right questions to ask.**

 **Please tell me what it's like to grow up in a Wizarding home I grew up with Muggles so I don't know how things are different, which I'm sure they are.**

 **If you want, I can tell Hedwig to wait for your letters for a few days so you don't feel you have to send her back right away. I don't really have anyone else to write to so I'm sure she won't mind. I'm sure she would rather stay with you than just be stuck at the owlery all the time.**

 **Other than that, Hogwarts is a huge place and I'm sure I haven't seen a tenth of it yet. It's the most fascinating place I've ever seen. I swear the suits of armour move. Oh, the biggest warning I can give you is when you get here to stay away from Peeves. He's the resident Poltergeist and loves to cause trouble and mayhem.**

 **Well, I hear everybody coming up to the dorm so I'll end this here. I'll post it first thing in the morning.**

 **Once again I want to tell you how much I appreciate your writing back and wanting to be my friend.**

 **Yours,**

 **Harry**

Harry quickly rolled up the parchment and put in in a drawer in his nightstand. He got up and changed into his pajamas and settled back into bed, once again, falling asleep thinking of the red-haired gold and how she had looked at the train station.

Ginny sat and was helping her Mum fold laundry. She kept thinking of the fact that Harry Potter had written her. Molly smiled discreetly, watching her daughter, who was in deep thought, and Molly had a pretty strong guess what.

Molly hadn't made Ginny show her the letter, knowing that she was only ten and Harry eleven so things wouldn't get too out of hand.

Ginny, though not showing her mother the letter, had given her a vague summary, that Harry thanked them for their help at King's Cross and wanted to be a pen-pal, which Molly had no problem with.

Ginny was anxious to get Harry's reply, hoping he would write back quickly. She had all these notions of what he would be like from the stories she had heard growing up about him, but the boy she met didn't seem like any of these at all.

It was late afternoon and Ginny was helping her mother get things ready for dinner. Molly could see how on-edge Ginny seemed and how she kept glancing out the window.

Finally having enough of Ginny's inattention, she said, " Really, Ginny, I'm sure Harry has better things to do than write you back right away." Then, as if fates seemed to want to prove her wrong, Ginny squealed with delight as she spotted an owl flying towards the Burrow.

Molly glanced out the window, her eyebrows raising in surprise when she saw the Snowy Owl come gliding up to the window once more. This time she didn't even attempt to remove the parchment, letting the Owl fly straight to Ginny, who was smiling widely, fidgeting in her excitement, until Hedwig came and let her retrieve the parchment.

Ginny hurriedly unrolled Harry's letter and read through it quickly, and then after a big sigh, read it again, slower this time.

As she reached the bottom for the second time, she saw Hedwig staring at her reproachfully.

"Oh, excuse me, Hedwig." She said as she offered her a drink from her glass, which Hedwig accepted gratefully. Ginny then went and got several owl treats, which she also gave to Hedwig.

"Mum, is it okay if I take Hedwig up to my room? Harry said I could let her stay for a couple days to write a longer letter if I wanted" asked Ginny with a smile.

"Well as long as you let her out to hunt and get exercise every once in a while it's okay with me as long as it's okay with Harry," replied Molly.

Ginny offered her arm to Hedwig, who jumped on it and climbed up to sit on her shoulder.

Ginny then went up to her room, where Hedwig immediately flew over to the windowsill, put her head in her wing, and went back to sleep.

Ginny sat down at her desk and pulled out another piece of parchment, on which she began to write.

 **September 3rd to 6th, 1991**

 **Dear Harry,**

 **I was so happy to get your letter today. My Mum tried to tell me that you wouldn't possibly be writing back so soon, so I am doubly grateful that you did, just to prove her wrong.**

 **I'm not really sure about how growing up in a magical home is different to muggles, aside from Mum and Dad using magic for chores. For us children it isn't all that different, as we can't use magic, and have to do everything by hand.**

 **Mum also does all the dusting and such by magic. How does it get done in a muggle home?**

 **As for my favorite color, I'd have to say green, not because I like Slytherin, but because of how amazing it looks when everything turns that bright wonderful green colour in the spring, like the world is all fresh and new.**

 **(Like Harry, she didn't want to say that it was because it was the colour of his eyes.)**

 **Thanks for the tip on Peeves, but I can't believe he causes more mischief than the Twins. I'll be sure to remember that when I start next year.**

 **I find your description of Hogwarts amazing, I'm surprised that none of my brothers bothered to tell me about the staircases and things moving, but I guess it's because I've always just been Little Ginny to them. I swear if one of them calls me the baby if the family one more time, I'll show them a thing or two.**

 **They also told Ron something completely different on how people were sorted into houses, so I won't be scared when they try it on me. I couldn't believe you had to get past a troll anyway, I mean come on really; no one has any magical training before they go to Hogwarts.**

 **I remember Charlie, he's the second oldest, talking about Hagrid, he's the gamekeeper there, and about ten feet tall, or so the Twins say. Have you met him?**

 **Well, they both have a love of magical creatures and would sometime talk about them for hours on end, or so Charlie told me.**

 **If you promise not to tell, I'll let you in on my biggest secret. I've been sneaking out since I was six and using my brothers' brooms, so I think I'm a pretty good flyer, if I do say so myself. Of course, I'm only using Charlie's old Cleansweep, but I've ridden all my brother's brooms at one one time or another.**

 **I guess you've never really had the chance to fly on a broom yet. It's about the best thing ever, and I'm sure you'll love it when you get a chance. Luckily, the Twins told me they start flying lessons pretty early.**

 **Hi again.**

 **It's the next day here at the Burrow. Mum made me a special breakfast because I'm the only one home now besides her and Dad.**

 **My Dad works in the Ministry of Magic in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office. It's not really a high priority job or anything, but Dad has always been fascinated with muggles and muggle things.**

 **I'm sure that since you grew up in a muggle house that he'd love to talk to you about those kind of things.**

 **Hedwig seems really happy and I want you to know that I'm taking very good care of her. I let her out in the morning before I go down for breakfast and she goes off hunting.**

 **She sure is an affectionate owl and she really likes it when I stroke her head and neck feathers. I'm glad she is self-sufficient, I've never taken care of an owl before. Our family has an owl named Errol, but he's ancient and my Mum usually takes care of him.**

 **Tell me how your classes are going! Have you gotten to do any magic yet? I can't wait to get there and start learning magic, though my brother Bill did teach me a spell to protect myself. He thought I might need to keep the Twins in place. I may have mentioned it before, it's the Bat-Bogey Hex and it causes your bogeys to turn into big bats that come out of your nose and attack you.**

 **Well, Mum is calling, so I have to go for now, but I'll write more tonight, so bye for now.**

 **I'm back, and what a day I've had. It seems that since the boys are gone and Dad is usually in the shed playing with his muggle stuff, that Mum has had me help clean the house from top to bottom.**

 **I really don't find it that bad, but don't tell Mum I said that or she'll have me do it all the time.**

 **I had a chance to go out flying this afternoon for a while when my Mum was busy. Though Mum did pack our lunch and we went and ate it by the pond.**

 **It was really nice because we probably won't have the chance to do it much longer, as Fall is arriving and with it the cold.**

 **Well it's time for bed so I guess I'll close for now and write some more tomorrow before sending this off.**

 **September 5th, 1991**

 **It's another morning here and I guess to prove its point about the weather, it's raining today. That means I'll be stuck inside all day today, yuck. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love our house, but without anyone to play with there isn't a whole lot to do that isn't work.**

 **I've been in my room most of the day reading. I really like to read, do you? I like imagining myself in the place of the characters in the story.**

 **I especially like the old Fairy Tales and Kid's stories. I know it's kind of sad but they're fun and I like believing that I am involved in them.**

 **Mum and I had lunch in the kitchen today. I think we had a wonderful lunch, though from what Fred and George have said, Hogwarts food is pretty extraordinary. They also say they still like Mum's the best.**

 **I'm sure as you have noticed, you better not get a hand near Ron's plate as he begins to eat, at least if you want to keep all of your fingers.**

 **Fred and George also told me that you can eat whatever you want at Hogwarts, is that true? I mean if it's Ron must think he's in heaven, he's always complaining about not getting enough to eat. I'm surprised he doesn't have a cauldron belly by now.**

 **It's getting late and Mum wants me to turn out the light and go to sleep. I'll add a little more tomorrow and send this out with Hedwig tomorrow afternoon so that you'll get it in the morning post.**

 **Goodnight again, Harry.**

 **It's raining again today so it looks like another day inside. I think I'll get cabin fever or go mad if this continues.**

 **Well, it's after lunch, so I'll write just a little more than get Hedwig to bring this to you.**

 **Mum had me helping in the kitchen all morning, I helped with breakfast, and I do make pretty good pancakes, if I do say so myself. Though Mum says that they're as good as hers, I think she's just saying that.**

 **After breakfast we started baking. She let me make the bread dough, that's a really good workout, but I love fresh baked bread, don't you? Plus it makes the whole house smell wonderful.**

 **Do you ever help cook at your Aunt and Uncle's?**

 **Mum says I'm pretty good in the kitchen even though I'm nowhere as good as she is, but I'm at least better than my brothers. Mum taught them all basic cooking. She says they need to learn that so they don't starve after they leave the Burrow and before they get married.**

 **I can't begin to tell you how much I appreciate that you are writing to me and I hope that we can become good friends. Well, I'm going to give this to Hedwig now so you can get it tomorrow.**

 **Till your next letter,**

 **Love,**

 **Ginny**

Harry was sitting at breakfast when Hedwig came swooping down and landed in front of him. He saw the fairly long scroll of parchment and he smiled.

Taking the letter from her, he let her sip from his water and gave her some bacon. He stroked her head feathers and she hooted happily. "So did you enjoy your stay with Ginny?" He asked softly.

Hedwig bobbed her head and hooted once more, which he took to mean yes.

Luckily, Ron was eating and talking to Seamus at the time and he missed Harry's exchange with Hedwig. Harry pocketed the letter so that he could read it later.

Once again, classes seemed to drag and it wasn't until after dinner that Harry could read Ginny's letter. He sat on his bed with the curtains closed and couldn't help but smile all the way through reading it.

Grabbing a roll of parchment, he began his reply.

 **Dear Ginny,**

 **I was so happy to receive your letter. Let me catch you up on everything that's been going on here. You'll never believe it! I'm Gryffindor's new seeker!**

 **It was during our first flying lesson when one of the Slytherins took one of my friends' Remembrall and I took off after him. Madam Hooch, the flying instructor, had to take that same friend to the Hospital Wing because he had broken his wrist in a fall.**

 **Well to cut the story short, he threw it and I was able to catch it before it hit the ground. Anyway, Professor McGonagall happened to see me and she immediately took me to see Oliver Wood, Gryffindor's Quidditch captain. I'm the youngest seeker in a century, or so they told me.**

 **On top of it Professor McGonagall arranged for me to get my own broom! It's the new Nimbus 2000! It's like the best broom ever.**

 **And that's only half of what I have to tell you. The same Slytherin was all upset about it and he challenged me to a Wizard's Duel, but the slimy guy didn't even show up, he tried to get us caught and nearly succeeded but we managed to slip away and ended up in the third-floor corridor that we were told was out-of-bounds. We soon found out why. There was a giant three-headed dog there!**

 **It seemed to be guarding a trap door there. No one is sure what's being kept there and everyone's learned not to ask the teachers, but I think it had to do with the grubby little package that Hagrid retrieved the day he took me to Gringotts. I have no idea what it is but it must be really important, or at least that's what Hagrid kind of said.**

 **Even though thing were a bit scary, it was kind of an adventure really. I hope that doesn't make you not want to be my friend anymore, as I am really enjoying writing to you.**

 **Hopefully still your friend,**

 **Harry**

Ginny got Harry's letter and rolled her eyes. Quit being his friend? If anything, this further enhanced her view of him. This little adventure rated up there with thing the Twins had done in their first year, and it wasn't even October yet.

Her Mum has bought her new parchment, and it was enchanted to smell like her. Her words were: "If you're going to be corresponding with Harry on a regular basis you might as well have proper parchment to do so."

Ginny was pleased that her Mum was treating her more grown-up, getting her the new parchment let her see that her Mum was beginning to treat her more like a young woman than a child now, at least in her mind.

Ginny took out some of the parchment and began to write.

 **Dear Harry,**

 **Don't be a Prat! Something like that would never cause me to stop being your friend. I don't know where you come up with all these things.**

 **I'm proud that you were able to stand up for yourself and put that Slytherin gut in his place. All my brothers have said that Slytherin is made up of nothing but troublemakers and would do anything to get a Gryffindor into trouble.**

 **I'm also surprised and pleased that you're on the Quidditch team! I bet the Twins are happy. They complained all summer about the Seeker they had last year, one of the worst in Gryffindor's recent history. You'll have to write me after every game and let me know how you do. Maybe I can talk Mum into taking me to one of the games.**

 **Wow a Nimbus 2000, that's like the best broom there is right now. I've read up on them by sneaking Ron's Quidditch Magazines when he's not looking. (Please don't give away my secret.)**

 **I wish I was there to try it out, I usually ride Charlie's old broom. It's an old Cleansweep 100 and it's definitely seen better days, but at least I can fly on it, though again, please don't tell my brothers or they'll tell my Mum and she'll take and hide Charlie's broom.**

 **Well, Mum wants my help, so I'm going to keep this letter short. Just remember that you are my friend and nothing is going to change that.**

 **Love as always,**

 **Ginny**

So it began that Harry and Ginny exchanged letters two or three times a week, with nothing special happening in October. The letters became a recap of their days, and further questions to learn more still about each other.

It was Halloween and Harry had a little time before he would be heading down to the Feast. The Twins and other upper classmates had been regaling the first years with stories on how wonderful the Feast was. If they had been impressed with the opening Feast, they would be surprised on how much better the Halloween Feast was.

 **Dear Ginny,**

 **I have a little time before the Halloween Feast begins, so I started it so I can get it posted quicker afterwards. Ron is really looking forward to this Feast. Boy, he can eat. The only person I've ever seen more is my whale of a cousin and he must be pushing 20 stone or more. I'm really surprised that Ron doesn't weigh as much. Maybe it has something to do with Ron being magical and Dudley not?**

 **Other than that, nothing has really been happening, I haven't discovered any more on what the three-headed dog is guarding. Snape is still as mean to me as ever and Quidditch practice has been brutal. Wood really wants to win the cup so he's making us train twice is hard as normal(or so the Twins have said).**

 **Well, it's about time for the Feast, I'll add more afterwards.**

 **Wow! Do I have the thing to tell you! The Great Hall was decorated fabulously, with hundreds of live bats and great candles suspended in the air. You should have seen the pumpkins, they were so big that I'm positive that they weren't natural. Most of them were taller than me.**

 **The Feast had just gotten underway when Professor Quirrell came running in and said a Troll had gotten into the dungeons. Dumbledore has the Prefects lead the houses back to their common rooms while the teachers went to take care of the troll. Your brother Percy was definitely in his element.**

 **There was one girl in Gryffindor that wasn't aware what was happening (due to Ron. If you want the story ask him. He can be a bit dense at times), so we went to tell her.**

 **As luck would have it, the Troll showed up and entered the bathroom where the girl I mentioned, Hermione, the girl I mentioned, was in. Ron and I went in to help and I had tried to distract the Troll when it had cornered Hermione and jumped on its back. My wand ended up in its nose, and Ron used the hover charm to knock out the Troll with its own club, making it land on its head.**

 **Professor McGonagall showed up and said we were very lucky, but gave us some house points, but I think knocking out a troll should give us more than five points each. But points are points and I'm glad to have earned any at all.**

 **It will be lights out in a minute or two, so if better close for now, though I don't think I would be able to sleep because of how pumped up in feel right now. Taking on a Troll can certainly get your heart rate up.**

 **By the way, I love your new parchment, I meant to say something before but it slipped my mind. (In reality, Harry had been too embarrassed to say anything but the fragrance was driving him crazy and he wasn't sure what was happening but he often took out the letters just to smell them.) I really like the fragrance, what is it?**

 **Till later,**

 **Your friend,**

 **Harry**

Ginny was shocked by what she read. Harry and Ron has tackled a full grown Mountain Troll! She was so happy that it sounded like Harry had survived with no injuries, and as an afterthought, Ron had to.

She actually found her heart rate elevating as she imagined Harry confronting the Troll. She was so worried that somehow, something would happen to Harry.

As she read on, she actually blushed at his comment on her parchment, but was really pleased that he had noticed and made a comment about it. She knew that it was the fragrance of her shampoo, or close enough to it anyway. Her Dad has commented to her that there was a slight difference between the shampoo and what he smelled when he hugged her, and her Mum explained that it had to do with the way she reacted to the shampoo to make it unique

This caused Ginny to blush even deeper, and though her Mum didn't say anything, she gave Ginny a look as if she suspected why she had asked.

Ginny was kept very busy that day by her Mum and it wasn't until very late that she headed off to bed and decided to wait until morning to answer Harry's letter.

When she fell asleep she entered a dream where it was her that was being rescued from the Troll by Harry. It was easy, as Harry had not described the girl they had rescued, so Ginny appeared as herself.

Ginny awoke. The dream had seemed so real. She found her heart threatening to break out of her chest and she was covered in a thick layer of sweat. She also felt a feeling lown in her belly that she didn't understand. It was uncomfortable, but she had a sense of yearning that she didn't understand.

She went in and took her shower, her body seeming sensitive to her touch and again, though the sensations were a bit unnerving, she found them to be something she liked in a sense.

She finished up, got dressed, and by the time she was heading down for breakfast, she sensations has lessened, and for some reason she felt reluctant to talk to her Mum about them.

It wasn't until after lunch that she had a chance to answer Harry's most recent letter.

 **November 1st, 1991**

 **Dear Harry,**

 **Are you really ok? I mean, a full grown Mountain Troll, what were you thinking? Even now I feel scared for you but I am proud once again that you were able to act when confronted with a terrifying experience.**

 **I can't believe how brave you were and I'm sure if you hadn't been there Ron would never have willingly help that girl, Hermione.**

 **I agree that you should've warned more points than a measly five each, but the twins have told me that earning points can be very tough, so I guess you should consider yourself lucky to have earned by at all.**

 **I will admit to you that I had a dream last night that I was the one you were rescuing, it was scary and I woke up in cold sweat with my heart pounding. Please try to be careful, someone like you seems to be a target for so much. I've just gotten you as a friend and I don't want anything to change that.**

 **I'll keep this short, because I can't think straight to add anything else right now.**

 **Love,**

 **Ginny**

 **P.S. the fragrance is the parchment is what my hair smells like, or so my father tells me.**

Ginny didn't know why she added the postscript but even though she blushed deeply while writing it, she decided to leave it. She didn't think crossing it out would look good and she certainly didn't want to ask her Mum to remove it magically, as she didn't want her to read it.

She went to the window where Hedwig was waiting patiently. "Here you go, girl, take this to Harry and give him a little nip from me" She told her.

Ginny had to laugh when Hedwig seemed to stare at her as if pondering what she had said, but then butted Ginny's hand as if in answer before she launched herself out of the window and began winging her way to Hogwarts.

Harry read and reread Ginny's letter, he had blushed profusely when he had read about the fragrance of the parchment. Luckily, he was alone, as he always was when reading Ginny's letters. He had all of the letters hidden away in his trunk, and if he had some free time, he would take them out to read them again.

Before he knew it, the first match of the Quidditch season was upon him, and it was against none other than the hated Slytherins. Harry was quite nervous and decided to sit down for the evening and begin his letter to Ginny, as he hoped to finish it after the match.

 **Dear Ginny,**

 **I'm starting this letter the night before our first Quidditch match, and of course it has to be against Slytherin. To say that I'm a bit nervous would be an understatement, and I was barely able to eat any dinner, and doubt that I'll be able to eat any breakfast at all.**

 **The Twins and the other team members have all told me to be on my toes when we play them, as Slytherins are notorious for being dirty players. Fred told me that they hold all of the records in penalties. Fred and George have promised to keep me safe, but the look in their eyes when they said it had me worried (Just Kidding).**

 **I'm sorry that you and your parents can't make the match, I really would've enjoyed to have you there to cheer us on. Maybe next match.**

 **Well, Wood just came down and told all of the team members to go to bed, I hope I'll be able to sleep. Wish me luck and hopefully I'll have good new by the time I finish this letter.**

 **We just got back from the match, and let me tell you the Twins weren't lying about the Slytherins. The best news is that I caught the Snitch and we won the game. Well, maybe catch isn't the right word, I nearly swallowed the Snitch, though I was given credit for a good capture and we won, so I don't care how I caught it, I'm just glad I did.**

 **Now maybe the Slytherins will be a little less boastful around school, but then again, maybe not. They never let the facts get in their way of causing trouble, why start now?**

 **Something else happened in the game, but I'm not sure how, something went wrong with my broom in the middle of the match.**

 **Hermione swears it was Snape, but as I didn't see him, I can't be sure, but if anyone here at here at school had anything to do with that Snape would be at the top of the list, right along with Malfoy.**

 **Right now I'm just happy that the match is over and that we won. We had a terrific celebration in the common room afterwards and the Twins smuggled in some Butterbeer from somewhere (Promise me not to tell your mum or the Twins will kill me sure). It's really good stuff and I'm sure you would like it, it had a nice butterscotch taste. I'll make sure you get some next year. I hope we get some every time we win.**

 **Well, the elation of winning is wearing off and I'm really getting tired, so I'll close this for now and send it out tomorrow.**

 **Your friend forever,**

 **Harry**

Ginny's eyes went wide at Harry's description of what happened during the game, that and the kind of things Percy had written made Ginny go pale white. She always knew that Quidditch was no game for sissies, but what had happened in Harry's first game scared her.

Though she was quite happy Gryffindor had won, she was worried about someone trying to hex Harry's broom. What bothered her most is that no one at the school seemed to do anything about it. "What kind of people run that place?" She asked herself.

 **Dear Harry,**

 **I'm so glad that Gryffindor won and that you got the Snitch, but I am worried about what you described. Isn't anyone doing anything about it?**

 **I know a lot of people think Dumbledore can do no wrong, but things certainly have been happening at Hogwarts this year that seem out of the ordinary. I mean, come on, a Mountain Troll on Halloween and now someone trying to jinx your broom.**

 **These thing don't just happen, something is up so I want you to be doubly careful, if not for yourself, won't you do it for me?**

 **I've overheard Mum and Dad talking, Dad say that there are rumors at work about the going-ons of Hogwarts and some people are getting worried, but that the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, is silencing anyone who says anything.**

 **I never did like him. I've met him a couple of times when Dad took me to work with him on the Bring Your Kids to Work Days. He's a pompous arse if you ask me (pardon my language).**

 **The Butterbeer does sound good. I've heard the Twins talking about it but they won't ever share with me when they sneak a few bottles into the house and do far I haven't figured out where they hide them.**

 **With you and the Twins on the team, I'm sure that we'll be having many victory celebrations next year to.**

 **Please take care of yourself Harry, I've hardly seen you in person and we're becoming good friends, in fact I'd have to say that you're my best friend right now.**

 **Take care of yourself and I guess my git brothers to, if you can manage it.**

 **Love,**

 **Ginny**

As November turned to December, Harry and Ginny kept writing back and forth. Harry kept Ginny updated of all the going-ons of Hogwarts, and Ginny expressing her concerns that things aren't what they seem. They traded ideas and super positions back and forth and with every new piece of information, Harry would dutifully send it back to Ginny.

 **Dear Ginny,**

 **I'm glad that you have been a great help with everything, now I need your help once again. Who is Nicolas Flamel? It's driving me crazy, because I know I've seen the name somewhere but I can't remember where. Even Hermione isn't having any luck with the name and it's driving the poor girl spare.**

 **Other than that, not much had been happening, just the usual taunts from Malfoy, and I can ignore those pretty easily. I mean, he's nothing like my cousin is so I can withstand anything he says.**

 **We had a pretty heavy snowfall last night and there must be three feet of snow out on the school grounds. I've never seen so much snow in one place. Of course Ron, the Twins, and I joined in on the great snowball fight that took place this morning. I'm glad the Twins were on our side because they were deadly accurate with their throws. Do you get a lot of snow? We hardly get any in Surrey, so this was like a dream. It was cold and windy, but with all we were doing, keeping so active, we weren't cold at all, except for my nose and ears a little but Madam Pomfrey says that I'm going to be fine.**

 **Well, I'd better close this, I have a ton of work to do before getting to sleep tonight.**

 **Take care and write soon,**

 **Harry**

Ginny was a little disappointed that Harry's letter was so short but she could understand with all the work he was doing. She remembered from the Twins at how busy they were when the first term came to an end.

She smiled at the fact that Harry had asked her to find out about Nicolas Flamel. She got a warm feeling that she and Harry were getting closer. She hurried down the stairs and asked her Mum and maybe ask if Harry couldn't visit the Burrow for Christmas.

 **Dear Harry,**

 **If you were trying to stump me, you'll have to do better. Nicolas Flamel is the famous alchemist who worked with Dumbledore in the uses of Dragon's Blood. Mum said that he and his wife are the only makers of the Philosopher's Stone to. I hope that helps you with finding out what is going on there, but please be careful.**

 **On another note, I asked my Mum if you could visit for Christmas but it turns out that Ron and the Twins are staying at Hogwarts for Christmas as Mum, Dad, and I are visiting my brother Charlie in Romania.**

 **He works at a Dragon Preserve there, and though it sounds interesting, I'd rather stay here and have you visit. Does that sound strange? I mean wanting to see you instead of spending time with my brother.**

 **Well, my parents didn't ask my opinion, so it's off to Romania for Christmas, I hope that yours is wonderful and I'll have to see you another time.**

 **What did you have to see Madam Pomfrey for? Sounds like you better take it easy, mister, or you'll have me to deal with!**

 **It seems like I'll have to take care of you next year, because it doesn't seem as if you could take care of yourself.**

 **Mum is calling me for dinner, so I'll send this off. I know it's shorter than usual, but I suspect that you won't mind as you want the information on Flamel.**

 **Bye for now,**

 **Love,**

 **Ginny**

Harry was ecstatic that Ginny had come through for him. He was sure now that the small package Hagrid had taken out of Gringotts had to be the Philosopher's Stone, he just couldn't figure out why it was at Hogwarts.

All too soon the Christmas holiday was upon them, and Harry knew that he only had a few days before Ginny left for Romania.

 **Dear Ginny,**

 **First of all, thanks for finding out about Flamel, so far even Hermione hasn't found out about him. I really won't be able to do much with that information yet, but just knowing what's being hidden and protected here is very comforting.**

 **I'm sorry that you're being drug off to Romania against your will, and I personally would also rather see you and spend some time at a Wizarding home celebrating a Wizarding Christmas than stay here at Hogwarts. Maybe next year.**

 **Hermione wanted me to try and research Flamel over the holiday, but you saved me and I really appreciate it.**

 **Ron has said that he would teach me Wizarding Chess over the holiday but I'll make sure to remember your warning and not make any bets with him. He still has no clue about all you've been telling me, but I think the Twins are getting suspicious.**

 **Well, thanks again and I hope you enjoy your time in Romania, I think the chance of seeing the Dragons is not an opportunity to be missed. I wish I was going with you**

 **Have a Happy Christmas.**

 **Yours,**

 **Harry**

Ginny was happy to get Harry's letter before they were leaving for Romania. Since they weren't leaving until the next day, she knew she had enough time to write a quick note and send the small gift she had made for Harry.

She was unsure if he would like it and had agonized about whether or not to send it to him, but in the end she had decided to send it and hope for the best.

 **Dear Harry,**

 **Happy Christmas! I hope you like the gift, I made it myself. I know it's not much but it's all I could manage and besides, I think handmade gift are more special.**

 **We're leaving in the morning, so this will be quite short.**

 **Please try to stay out of trouble during the holiday. I know you never go looking for it but it seems to come looking for you.**

 **Love Forever,**

 **Ginny**

Harry had been a little disappointed not to hear back from Ginny before she left for Romania. He understood that there hadn't been much time and he certainly didn't know how Magical people travelled internationally, but it was still I bit disappointing.

The first couple of days of the holiday was welcome relief from the school year it was mine to just sit and relax without having to worry about classes, homework, and the other pressures of school life.

Harry was astonished when he woke up and found presents for him. He had never received any from his relatives, in fact, he spent most of Christmas Day locked in his cupboard.

Harry had unwrapped all his presents but one, a small one he had found buried under his bed. It was quite small but he immediately recognized the handwriting on the label. His eyes widened and he filled with sadness on the fact that he hadn't gotten anything for her. Never having received presents, he hadn't thought of giving them to others.

He slowly opened the small package and was surprised to find a beautifully woven hair bracelet. It was made from a brilliant shade of red hair and he knew that Ginny had made it from her very own.

He put it on immediately, smiling as he did so. Never had he received such an intimate and personal gift, ignoring the fact that he hadn't received any presents in his memory until this very Christmas.

Grabbing a piece of parchment, he wrote:

 **Dear Ginny,**

 **I can't thank you enough for your special gift. I feel so bad that I didn't get you anything. I guess growing up the way I did, I never thought about the idea of giving and receiving them.**

 **I have put it on and never plan on taking it off. So far Ron hasn't seen it and I hope to keep it that way, as he tends to be a bit over reactive sometimes and I sure hope that it doesn't cause any problems in the future.**

 **Though Ron is my best mate, I consider you as my best friend. You know more about me than anyone else and I wouldn't change things if I could.**

 **I looked up hair bracelets in the library and was surprised to see how many meanings that could be attached to them. I treasure it as a gift so special, from someone who has grown to mean so much to me.**

 **I got a couple other gifts that I feel we're special to. One, of course, was the Sweater from your Mum, again I can't begin to explain how special I think it is that your family has included me this Christmas.**

 **The other is something that once belonged to my dad, but I think it's better that I tell you what it is when I see you. Just let me say that it is something both rare and wonderful. I'm just so happy that I have something that belonged to him. I just wish I knew more about it and where he got it.**

 **It led me to a most interesting mirror, that showed me my parents and other family members that stretched back into history. I was really fascinated by it and Dumbledore finally caught me staring at it. He explained that it shows our deepest desire.**

 **Luckily, he wasn't mad or anything and I didn't receive detention or lose any points. Sometimes I get so sad not knowing my parents and family.**

 **But all in all, it was a great Christmas, with getting presents and all, plus I'll have to make it up to you for not getting you a present. I don't know what I'll do yet, but I'll think of something, and don't even try to talk me out of it.**

 **I hope your Christmas is and especially happy one. I know mine was.**

 **Yours forever,**

 **Harry**

Ginny read and re-read Harry's letter. On the surface it seemed fine, but some of the thing Harry had said bothered her. Things like "growing up the way I did, I never thought about the idea of giving and receiving them" and "not knowing my parents or family". If he was living with relatives, why hadn't they told him about his parents and family, and didn't they exchange gifts? She'd have to ask her Mum if muggle Christmases we're different from Wizarding ones.

She was very happy that Harry had liked the bracelet she had made from her hair. She had even gotten her Mum to put a preservation charm on it so it would last virtually forever. His comment on what it might mean got her wondering what he might have read.

Sitting down at her desk, she took out a piece of parchment and started her reply.

 **Dear Harry,**

 **I'm so glad that me and my family were able to make your Christmas a memorable one, and I'm really glad that you liked my gift. If I might ask, what did you read about hair bracelets?**

 **Christmas in Romania was okay, but I would've rather spent it at home with the chance that you could've come and spent time with us.**

 **I'm really flattered that you consider me your best friend and I want you to know that I feel the same. You have become my best friend to, I just wish it was more than just a pen-pal. Hopefully this summer we'll be able to spend some time together.**

 **You do know me so well, because I would have tried to talk you out of getting me a present. The only thing I will say is please don't spend a lot of money on me, I'd rather have something you made yourself, or had a special meaning than something really expensive.**

 **The mirror you found sounds highly intriguing, and I'm glad that you didn't get in trouble over it. I don't know much about Dumbledore other than that my parents think rather highly of him. I wonder what it would show me?**

 **Do you think you could tell me more about your childhood and growing up at your relatives? I just can't believe that they wouldn't tell you about your parents.**

 **They must not be very nice, and I hope I'm not getting you angry at me for saying so. I'm sorry if I did, but I will always tell**

 **You what I fell and tell you the truth. I'm going to close now, I'm still a bit off, what with the time differences between Romania and here.**

 **I hope the New Year is a wonderful one for you.**

 **Love as always,**

 **Ginny**

Harry read Ginny's letter and for the first time he was a little bit troubled. He had obviously let things slip about his childhood that he would have rather left buried.

The thing was he knew he couldn't lie to Ginny, it just didn't feel right. They had always been up front and truthful and he didn't want to jeopardize their friendship but he also didn't want her to find out how bad he felt about where he grew up.

For the first time, he didn't immediately reach for any parchment to immediately answer her. He just needed time to think of what to say.

Ginny was worried, it had never taken Harry this long to answer her before. She had wondered if she had done something to upset him or if he was in some kind of trouble.

She had asked her Mum at breakfast about muggle Christmas and she had explained to her that they were celebrated just the same. Her Mum had asked why she was asking and Ginny told her some of the things Harry had written her.

Though her Mum hadn't said anything, Ginny had seen a frown flicker across her face and she hoped she hadn't gotten Harry into any trouble.

Ginny decided that she would send a small note to see if she had done anything to upset Harry.

 **Dear Harry,**

 **I'm a bit worried since you haven't my last letter right away, like you have in the past.**

 **Did I say something that has you upset or angry with me? If I did do, I am truly sorry and I never meant to.**

 **So please write me back and explain to me what is going on.**

 **Love,**

 **Ginny**

Harry read Ginny's note and felt twice as bad as before. His failure to answer right away had Ginny thinking that it was her fault, and though she had asked the questions, it wa Harry who was having the problem.

He was grateful that Ron was late to breakfast that day so he didn't see Errol deliver the note from Ginny. Hermione has looked at him with raised eyebrows but luckily hadn't said anything.

Harry had blushed slightly but tried to ignore Hermione's stares. He had waited until that evening and took out a quill and parchment to write to Ginny.

 **Dear Ginny,**

 **I am so sorry for the delay in answering you. You in no way did anything to make me angry and if I got upset it had nothing to do with you.**

 **To answer your question, let's just say that my childhood has been less than ideal. I wouldn't wish the way I grew up on anyone, not even Malfoy.**

 **You are correct when you said my relatives are not the nicest of people, but it's nothing for you to worry about. I will say that coming to Hogwarts has been a blessing for means I wish I didn't have to go back to my relatives, ever.**

 **On to other matters, you should've been here for the Quidditch match against Hufflepuff. First off, Snape was the referee and you know how well we get along. The other thing is I caught the snitch in the first five minutes!**

 **It was a spectacular diving catch that had the crowd on its feet! Wood had wanted to make a quick catch before Snape could favour Hufflepuff too much and I'm glad I was able to deliver.**

 **It was after the game that the truly strangest thing happened. I overheard Snape talking to Quirrell and I'm sure that he's after what's hidden here at school.**

 **I just wish there was something I could do to help. I'm sure there are more to things than what meets the eye but I don't know what. It's just so frustrating. I wish you were here to help, because as smart as Hermione is, I think you have a much more intuitive way of looking at things.**

 **I promise I'll always answer your letters, please forgive me for upsetting you. I never want to do anything to jeopardize our friendship.**

 **Yours forever,**

 **Harry**

Ginny was relieved to see Hedwig flying towards the Burrow. She was a bit nervous to see what Harry had written, but the fact that he had answered right away heartened her.

Hedwig butted Ginny's hand in affection as she took Harry's letter. Her hands were actually shaking when she opened the seal and began to read.

Her heart broke a little when she read what Harry had written about his childhood, and to her what was left unsaid was more frightening than what he actually said.

For the first time he took Harry's letter to her Mum.

Molly read the first part of the letter, as Ginny had folded over the bottom, saying it didn't concern her. Molly trusted her daughter enough to not dive deeper into the subject.

To say Molly was shocked didn't come close to what she was feeling, and like Ginny she knew what was left unsaid was more telling and worrisome than what was written.

"Thank you for being this to my attention, Ginny, I will try my best to look into how Harry is treated and what his home life is like. I can't guarantee I'll be able to anything but I certainly will try my best."

It wasn't the answer Ginny was looking for but she knew it was all she could hope for at this time.

Ginny returned to her room and took out another piece of parchment. Taking a calming breath, she began to write.

 **Dear Harry,**

 **I really wish I was there in person to give you a hug. I'm glad that you chose to share with me, even if you were somewhat vague. It said enough for me to feel sorry for the way that you're forced to live.**

 **On to happier things. I really, really wish I could've seen the match against Hufflepuff. I bet everyone had hardly settled into their seats before the game was over, and why was that greasy git Snape refereeing anyway?**

 **You must be a spectacular flyer to have pulled off that manoeuver. I'm so jealous of your broom. I've never even gotten to see one for real, let alone touch one, let alone RIDE one. Maybe someday I'll be able to have one of my own.**

 **Now on to what's happening there. Please be careful, I agree that there is something is going on there and that a Snape seems to be in the thick of it. Everything that my brothers has told me indicates that he's an evil git that will do just about anything.**

 **You have me blushing because of all the things you've said in the past about how smart Hermione is and to say I'm better is high praise. I'm not sure I deserve it, but thank you all the same.**

 **Keep me informed and I'll let you know the best I can.**

 **It's time for bed, so I'll send this off with Hedwig so you'll have it in the morning.**

 **Good night Harry.**

 **Love,**

 **Ginny**

The next few weeks nothing sensational happened and Harry and Ginny went back to writing about their days and getting to know each other better.

Slowly but surely, as Harry became more comfortable with writing Ginny, he let her know some of the things that he had gone through growing up. He mainly told her about what had happened when he performed accidental magic but he also told her about some of the other thing that had happened over the years.

How Dudley had beat him up and taunted him, how he learned not to do better than Dudley in school or suffer the consequences, usually by being locked up in what he said was his room, as he wasn't ready to share the fact that he had lived in the cupboard under the stairs just yet.

Finally, something extraordinary happened and Harry couldn't wait to tell Ginny

 **Dear Ginny,**

 **You'll never guess what happened! Nah that's not it! Think Charlie!**

 **Tired of guessing? Well, somehow Hagrid got a Dragon egg! It's hatched and it's a Norwegian Ridgeback that Hagrid named Norbert.**

 **It's kind of cute in a strange sort of way, just don't get too close as I can tell you from direct observation that Dragons can breathe fire almost immediately after hatching.**

 **It was pretty small when it first hatched, about the size of a medium cat, but it's growing fast. It's already the size of a huge dog and at the rate it's growing it will no longer be able to fit in Hagrid's but soon.**

 **Ron sent out a note to Charlie and he arranged for some Dragon handler friends to pick Norbert up and transfer him to the reserve. The bad part is that Malfoy found out and so even though we got Norbert off alright we got caught and got detention. Hermione, Neville Longbottom (a kid in our year), and I all lost 50 points each. Hardly anyone in Gryffindor is talking to us now. We went from the lead in the House Cup to last place. I can hardly blame them.**

 **The only consolation is that Malfoy got detention to. You should have seen his face when McGonagall told him. Serves him right for butting in where he didn't belong.**

 **Well, we have detention so I have to close.**

 **Love,**

 **Harry**

Ginny read Harry's letter with some trepidation. Losing that many house points at once was probably a record, though not one to be happy about.

She was glad that they were able to successfully get the Dragon away, but getting caught kind of sapped the joy out of it. Once again she felt her heart going out to Harry. He tried so hard to do the right thing, but things kept happening to him anyway.

She wondered what he would be required to do for detention and was surprised that Ron's name wasn't listed with the others. What was up with that?

For some reason she had an uneasy feeling about Harry's detention. It was totally illogical but she couldn't shake it and her anxiety grew, wondering what happened.

 **Dear Harry,**

 **Please tell me that you're okay! I have this terrible feeling about your detention and can't wait to hear from you that you are okay.**

 **I know I'm probably being silly, but I can't shake the feeling.**

 **I'm glad that Charlie could help out and that Norbert got away before you got caught. What happened? You really need to speak to the Twins, they seem to move around the school at will and never get caught. I think they have some secret that they aren't sharing.**

 **As for the prays in Gryffindor that aren't talking to you, I bet if you do something wonderful that they'll be falling over themselves to be near you.**

 **True friends stick with you through good times and bad! Speaking of which, where was Ron that he didn't get detention with you and Hermione?**

 **I'm sending this off now, so please write back right away. I'm dying to hear what happened.**

 **Love forever,**

 **Ginny**

Harry lay in his bed, exhausted from the night's activities in the forest. He found it hard to believe that once again he had faced Voldemort again and survived. He shuddered to think what would've happened if Firenze hadn't shown up.

He heard a tapping at the window and was surprised to see Hedwig, waiting to enter. He hurried over to the window and threw it open to let his owl in and wasn't surprised to see the note from Ginny.

He read it twice, staring at it in wonder, amazed that she had had this premonition about his detention and he wondered if there was any Seer in the Weasley family line (he had been curious if it were possible to see the future so he asked Hermione and she told him all about Seers).

Since he knew he'd never get to sleep he grabbed parchment and a quill and began his reply.

 **Dear Ginny,**

 **I can't believe how accurate you seemed to be. I'm met… Voldemort in the forest, or a shade of him. I'm not really sure, but if it wasn't for this centaur, Firenze, in the forest, who came just at the right time, I'm not sure what would've happened.**

 **I don't think that you were being silly, Ginny. Even if nothing had happened, I'm touched that you were concerned enough to write what you felt. Not everyone would have done so.**

 **Not only was it frightening, it was very sad to. Voldemort was feeding off of the blood of a Unicorn he had killed. The image of that beautiful animal dead on the ground will stay with me for a long time.**

 **If it weren't for how things turned out, our journey into the forest would have been comical. You should have seen Malfoy blubbering like a baby about us having to go into the forest at night.**

 **Of course he had to scare poor Neville, but Hagrid really told him off, saying that we were conducting serious business and not to fool around.**

 **He ended up with me and you should have seen him scream like a little girl and run away when Voldemort showed up. If I hadn't been in so much pain from my scar, I either would've been right behind him or laughing my arse off.**

 **I'm just glad that things turned out the way they did. Thanks for your concern and I can't begin to tell you how much you mean to me.**

Harry paused in his writing and looked at the last sentence he had written. Seeing the words written down like that made Harry realize how much Ginny really did mean to him. Somehow the word friend now seemed inadequate to describe the feelings he had towards her.

Sighing, he returned to writing;

 **Ron wasn't with us because he was still suffering from the bite he got from Norbert, so he wasn't with us when we took Norbert up to the Astronomy Tower for Charlie's friends to pick him up so he didn't get detention.**

 **I'm winding down now so I think I'll send this off with Hedwig, she's still here in the form. She keeps eyeing me, like she's waiting for me to finish so she can can the letter to you. Have you corrupted my owl? (Just kidding)**

 **Goodnight dear one,**

 **Love,**

 **Harry**

Harry was so tired that he didn't even pay attention to how he signed it. He just signed and sealed it, before giving the roll of parchment to Hedwig and after showing her out of the window, watched for a few moments as the owl disappeared from sight, his thoughts on the young witch he had just written.

Harry laid down and was asleep in moments. That night he had a break from the dreams with his parents screaming with lots of green light, and dreamt of a certain red-haired girl instead.

Ginny had hardly slept, she was too wound up for Harry's reply. She had sat up in bed, making sure not to wake her parents.

The first light of dawn was breaking when Ginny noticed the silhouette of Hedwig heading for her window. She got up and opened the window so that Hedwig could fly straight into her room.

After Ginny had taken the letter and she had a drink out of Ginny's glass, Hedwig tucked her head under her wing and was asleep in moments.

Ginny smiled at the beautiful owl and whispered, "Thank you, girl. I know you've put in a lot of distance recently and I want you to know that your effort is appreciated."

She opened Harry's letter and and read it, quickly skimming through it with her eyes widening at the closing. She tried not to add any significance to it but her mind just wouldn't let go of it.

She had slowly been aware of her growing feelings for Harry. She hadn't said anything about it to him, not wanting to jeopardize their growing friendship. She had had a crush on The-Boy-Who-Lived since she was a little girl but what she was feeling for Harry was something completely different.

Setting the letter down, she laid back on her bed and with a smile on her face she drifted off, her thoughts filled with visions of Harry, his emerald eyes and unruly black hair, and how much he was coming to mean to her.

Harry and Ginny continued to exchange letters, each slowly feeling out the other, neither wanting to say too much too soon but each feeling comforted by the responses that they received.

Exams were finally over and Harry thought that maybe all the excitement of the year had just ended but then they heard about Hagrid's indiscretion with the information about Fluffy. They had tried to go to Dumbledore but Professor McGonagall informed them that he was away from the school.

That night they went to the corridor and snuck past Fluffy and got past the Devil's Snare, Keys, Chess, and Potions. They didn't need to do anything for the Troll.

That's when Harry confronted Voldemort again.

Harry awoke in the Hospital Wing, his mind a whirl with what he remembered and what he didn't know. Finally, Dumbledore came in and filled in the blanks, easing Harry's worries.

Once he was alone again, Harry got our quill and parchment and wrote to Ginny.

Thanking back on what might have happened he put his fears aside and made a decision.

 **Dear one,**

 **So much has happened since I wrote you last. I was so wrong on some things but right on others. It wasn't Snape who was after the Stone, it was Quirrell, who had Voldemort possessing him.**

 **I faced him once again and I survived, but it had taught me that life had no guarantees so I can no longer remain silent. I'll explain when we see each other.**

 **Ginny, you have become so dear to me, such a good friend, and so much more. I know we're young but I've learned that in the Wizarding World things tend to happen earlier than in the muggle one.**

 **I want to be your boyfriend and you my girlfriend, I think we have shared something special this year and I wouldn't be able to wait for next year to be together again.**

 **I know you won't be able to answer me by Hedwig as we leave in the morning. I hope to see you at King's Cross tomorrow afternoon. You can give me your answer then.**

 **Loving you,**

 **Harry**

Hermione was watching Harry the whole ride back to London. She could see that something had him on edge and somehow she thought it had nothing to do with the events that had taken place a little over a week ago.

Harry sat and watched out the window, trying to ignore everyone else. He knew Hermione was watching him and by the way she was acting he knew she suspected something, but he was sure she had no idea what it actually was.

The closer they got to King's Cross, the further up his throat seemed to climb. Suddenly Harry was aware of the train slowing down and he could see the station coming into view.

To Harry, his knees seemed weak and he was wondered if he was going to be able to keep standing. As the train grounded to a halt, Harry saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley standing on the platform. He felt like he would faint because he didn't see Ginny as he wondered if she hadn't wanted to see him because of what he had written.

Then in a moment the world changed as Mrs. Weasley moves and he saw Ginny scanning the train frantically. As Harry exited, his and Ginny's eyes met and he saw her face widen into a smile.

She came running towards him as he stepped on the platform. For a moment he thought she was going to bowl him over, but she just stopped short and stared at him.

Ron stepped down and looked at Ginny. "Hi Ginny, please don't make a fuss over Harry, he's had enough of girls with crushes on him following him around."

Both Harry and Ginny's eyes flirted to him but then locked eyes again. Harry was close to hyperventilating, waiting for her to speak.

At first Ginny had no idea what to do, she had no experience with boys and dating. She could see how tense Harry was and decided on the direct approach. She smiled at him softly and said, "My answer is yes."

Harry found himself smiling widely as he stepped forward and hugged Ginny tightly.

Ron was just staring at them as if they had sprouted tentacles. Hermione was as confused as Ron and her face mirrored his in shock.

The Twins came over and smiled wickedly. "Well, what do we have here?" Asked George.

"If my eyes don't deceive me it appears that our sweet sister is in close proximity to our very own Harry Potter." Said Fred.

They seemed to be getting ready to pounce until Mrs. Weasley intervened. "Leave them alone," she snapped.

"But Mum!" Ron protested.

"But nothing, Ronald. Your sister and Harry have been corresponding all year and have grown quite close and you'll all do to understand that and leave them be! Have I made myself clear?" She asked sternly.

"Yes, Mum," answered the Twins, but all Ron could do was nod dully.

Once they had gathered all their things off the train and onto trolleys, they headed for the exit.

Ginny saw Harry's melancholy as he realized that it was time to rejoin his relatives.

Just as they had reached the barrier, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley turned to Harry. "Could we speak to you for a moment?" Asked Mr. Weasley.

"Yeah," said Harry morosely.

Molly and Arthur smiled at him, but he didn't even notice. His thoughts were on returning to Privet Drive.

Ginny had taken hold of Harry's hand and refused to let go. She was surprised when her parents didn't protest as she stayed with him when they took them aside.

"Harry, we'd like to ask you a few questions," said Mrs. Weasley.

Harry looked up at the Weasleys in surprise. He certainly didn't expect the third degree just to be Ginny's boyfriend. He looked at Ginny but she shrugged, signaling that she had no idea what was going on. The first question totally confused him.

"Harry, could you tell us about growing up at the Dursleys'?" Asked Mrs. Weasley.

Harry shot a look at Ginny but as soon as he looked at her he knew that she had no idea what was going on.

Slowly, Harry tried to explain his life at Privet Drive as delicately as he could. He could tell by the questions that followed that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were garnering more from his answers than he intended.

After several uncomfortable minutes the questioning stopped and Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Ginny gave him a hug and they finally went through the barrier.

Harry cringed when his uncle yelled at him. "There you are you useless freak! Kept me waiting have you? Wait until we get home!"

Ginny's heart almost broke when she saw the look on Harry's face and she was just about to say something to her parents when they stepped in front of Harry and faced him.

"Harry, we'll come pick you up this summer, you just need to go back to your relatives house for a week while we… get ready." Said Mr. Weasley.

Wondering what Mr. Weasley meant by that, Harry nodded sadly.

Ginny opened her mouth to protest, but her mother gave her a look that said "we'll explain later".

She nodded while Harry let go of her hand and walked over to his relatives. She felt her eyes began to tear up when she saw his Uncle hit him on the back of the head, and watched him until he was out of sight, and walked off with her parents.


	3. Author's Note

AUTHORS NOTE- PLEASE READ

Hey, I'm sorry, but it's rare that I will get chapters up fast, I have to think of completely new material for every book, and work in past references and actual occurrences into the book. Let it be known that I will work around things that the actions of Harry and Ginny have no control over, such as the visions of Arthur and Sirius in OOTP. I'm not even halfway done with COS, and I've been working on it for a week. I am a Freshman in High School, and I have to write in my free time, around school, homework, etc. Nevertheless, I am trying my best. Also, this will not be a Soul Bond story, just though I should let you know.

Thanks,

ZACHDABOSSSS

PS. I'm not going to include the disclaimer in the chapters, as it is known that I obviously don't own Harry Potter. If I did I would be very rich.

PPS. I dedicate this FanFiction to my friend Maddy, who was my encourager throughout writing.

PPPS. The first chapter is Epeefencer's, so if you read this, I'll take it down when I'm done

PPPPS. Expanding on the last thought, I'll take it down when I'm finished because I would feel like shit if I didn't. I'm usuing this story to find out good writing styles and if people like my style. So R&R please!


	4. Chamber of Secrets PART ONE

Chapter 2

Harry was sitting on his bed lowly, thinking of Ginny, and how much he missed her. Term had ended a week ago, and Dudley has already started to beat him up. He was thinking about how nobody hadn't even written to him, and felt abandoned. Well, they might have a good reason, he thought, trying to comfort himself.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, causing Hedwig, who had been staring at Harry idly, to hoot in alarm. Harry walked down the stairs and answered it, and was surprised to see three of his favorite people ever, with one person he didn't know. Ginny Weasley and Mrs. Weasley each gave him a hug while he stood there in shock, and Mr. Weasley shook his hand.

"Who is it, boy?" Yelled Uncle Vernon from the other room.

Harry ignored him and invited them all inside. Uncle Vernon barged into the front room and his face paled.

"Y-y-y" he stuttered.

The witch who Harry didn't know finally stepped forward. "Hello, you must be Vernon Dursley."

Uncle Vernon just stared.

The witch continued. "My name is Amelia Bones. I work for the Ministry of Magic in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. It has come to my attention that we have a case of abuse and neglect here" her eyes flitted to Harry and he just looked at Ginny, who looked back encouragingly and took his hand.

The witch invited herself into the sitting room and sat on the couch. She took out a piece of parchment and read: "Harry James Potter, resident of 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, has been legally removed from custody in this house, effective immediately. The new guardians of Mr. Potter have already given consent to taking him in."

Harry spoke. "Excuse me, Mrs. Bones? Who are my new guardians?"

Mrs. Weasley smiled at him. "We are." She said.

Harry stared at her in shock, and looked at Uncle Vernon, who looked like he was in heaven.

Vernon finally spoke. "He was a nuisance anyway. When is he moving out?"

Mrs. Bones looked at him. "The order is effective immediately, as I said. All we need is for you and Mrs. Petunia Dursley to sign a few papers."

Uncle Vernon called for Aunt Petunia, and she came in from the kitchen. Mrs. Bones explained the situation to her, and both her and Uncle Vernon signed the papers without hesitation. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had already signed, and Ginny told the rest of them that they would go and get his things.

When they got to Harry's room, Ginny was surprised at how messy it was compared to the rest of the spotless house. Harry flopped on his bed.

"Harry, we need to pack your things." She said.

"They're already packed," he replied.

He looked at him in confusion and he pointed to his trunk. Evidentially he hadn't unpacked from Hogwarts.

"Those… those are your only possessions?" Asked Ginny, horrified.

Harry nodded. He looked at his feet, but Ginny asked his help, so he went over to the trunk and they carried it down together, with Harry carrying Hedwig in her cage.

"That was quick." Said Mr. Weasley when they reached downstairs and found them in the front room.

"Harry hadn't unpacked his things for Hogwarts." Said Ginny, glaring at Vernon and Petunia.

Mr. Weasley seemed to get what she said, as he looked mortified. He and his wife joined Ginny glaring at Harry's aunt and uncle.

Harry was still looking at his feet, and they went outside, with Harry and his relatives not even sharing a glance.

It wasn't until they had packed Harry's things into the car and Harry and Ginny had gotten into the backseat of the Weasley's Ford Anglia that Harry smiled. He had finally gotten over the shock of leaving Privet Drive and realized that he would be going to live at the Burrow he had heard so much about.

Ginny squeezed his hand. "It's going to be alright." She said, smiling too at the look on his face.

Harry beamed at her. "Yeah, it is," He said.

Two hours later they reached the village of Ottery St. Catchpole, and Harry was sure that that was where they were stopping, but they drove through it and he was surprised when they exited it on a small road into the country.

He stared when they came into view of a tall building so rickety that it looked like it held up by magic (which, Harry reminded himself, it probably was).

With a mutter of "Locomotor Trunk", Mr. Weasley levitated Harry's trunk inside, with Harry carrying Hedwig.

He came in to see Fred and George Weasley eating porridge inside, and they looked bewildered when they saw Harry. Mrs. Weasley told them that they would explain later to the whole family, and quietly told Ginny to take him up to Charlie's room.

Ginny beamed at this. "You'll be right across the hall from my room!"

Harry smiled too, and grabbed his trunk while Ginny grabbed Hedwig's cage and they went upstairs. Harry walked into Charlie's room and stared. It seemed it had been prepared for him. It was perfectly clean except for a stand that was just big enough for his trunk, and a perch on his bed stand that was obviously meant for Hedwig. He let her out of her cage, and she perched on it for a second, then flew out the open window. There was a stand that that was just two wood 'c's placed together that was obviously for his Nimbus 2000. Ginny told him to unpack, smiled at his look of shock, and went downstairs.

Harry unpacked the few possessions he had, and went back downstairs, where he found Percy and Ron sitting downstairs along with the Twins and Ginny. Ron looked up and choked, while Percy jumped up and shook Harry's hand.

"When did he get here?" Ron managed to choke out through a mouthful of food.

Molly looked at him. "He got here this morning."

Ron nodded. "So he's staying here." He asked for confirmation.

Molly nodded as well. "And I would get used to seeing him around more often."

Ron looked at her confusedly. "Why?"

Molly smiled. "We look his case of abuse to the Ministry of Magic, and he was removed from custody of his aunt and uncle's this morning. We are his new guardians."

Ron choked again but this timeFred thumped his back. "Yes! Harry's living with us! Congrats on not having to stay at your aunt and uncles, mate." Said Ron.

Harry smiled. "Thanks."

Harry sat down and Mrs. Weasley came and gave him some porridge. He thanked her and started eating. He had barely eaten in the past week, a meal a day at most, and he just realized how hungry he was.

When he was done, Mrs. Weasley spoke to Ron. "Sometime today you need to degnome the garden, they are getting out of hand again."

Ron groaned but nodded. "I'll do it after breakfast." He said.

Harry looked up curiously, and wanting to figure out what it was, said, "I'll go with you, I've never seen a degnoming before."

Ron looked at him. "We'll go out after breakfast, as I said, but be warned, it's boring."

Harry nodded. "I'm used to boring work."

Ginny frowned but remained silent throughout the affair. 'How much work did his Aunt and Uncle make him do?'

After breakfast, Ron and Harry went outside to degnome the yard, and Ginny went up to her room. She looked out her window and saw Ron explaining to Harry how to degnome. She also saw Harry try to drop the first one over the edge of the fence, and smiled, but cringed when it bit him. He had a hard time shaking it off until she watched as it flew what she guessed was fifty feet. She stared. 'Wow' she thought.

They were at it for about an hour, by the end of which time both Ron and Harry had taken off their shirts and were both sweating. Ginny had noticed how skinny Harry was, and wondered how little they fed him at the Dursley's, but knew that it wouldn't take long for him to catch up on his eating. When she saw that they were coming inside, she went downstairs and was sitting at the table when they came in.

"How was the degnoming?" She asked, pretending she hadn't seen.

Ron grunted and Harry said, "Good". Harry sat down next to Ginny and she whispered in his ear, "nice first throw". The look he gave her was a mixture of disbelief, shock, and embarrassment, and she couldn't help but giggle. Ron looked at them quizzically but said nothing.

About ten minutes of talking about random stuff later, they went upstairs into their rooms; with the exception of Ginny. She followed Harry into his room, and when he looked at her quizzically, she just shrugged and lie down on his bed. He lay next to her.

They lie in silence for thirty seconds just enjoying each other's presence when Harry spoke.

"Hey Ginny?" He asked.

"Yeah?" She responded.

"Thanks for this, and I have a feeling things are going to be very different from now on," He said.

She smiled at him. "It was my pleasure, and I'm sure they will."

"Yeah."

They sat for a little while longer and then Ginny sat up quickly.

"Ohmigod!" She exclaimed.

"What Ginny?" Asked Harry.

"I forgot to give you the tour!" She said.

"What tour?" Harry asked, confused.

"The tour of the property! I am so sorry!" She said exasperatedly.

"Ginny, calm down, it's fine!" Reassured Harry.

Ginny grabbed his hand and yanked him off the bed. She then pulled him out of the room. They went to the top landing first, and worked their way down. "This is Ron's room. This is my parents room. Here's Percy's room, along with the Twins'. This is obviously my and your rooms. And then the ground floor has the kitchen and dining room. Any questions?"

Harry shook his head and Ginny led him outside.

"This is obviously the garden, here's the broom shed, but you're not using it. Here's the pond, this is dad's garage, and over here, is the orchard where we play quidditch. Any questions?"

Harry shook his head again, but he looked bewildered, and Ginny knew that he would catch on eventually. He looked at her with a fierce expression and a smirk on his face and she immediately knew what he was going at. "You're on." She said.

They sprinted to get their brooms, and Harry came out with his Nimbus 2000 and Ginny with Charlie's Cleansweep. She groaned. She had forgot about his Nimbus. He just laughed and reassured her that she would be able to ride it. That cheered her up.

She put on a defensive strategy, and Harry only beat her by a couple goals. Then, I'm the next round, they switched brooms. That was when it got lopsided. Ginny absolutely demolished Harry, who wasn't used to having a not-as-good broom, and rarely played Chaser anyway. At least those were the excuses he used when Ginny was laughing.

When they were done, they went back inside, where Mrs. Weasley was waiting for them with lunch. They ate, and then went up to Ginny's room. When they got there, Harry looked around in wonder. He had expected pink and girly, but he got Holyhead Harpies and Weird Sisters, the Wizarding band legend, posters. He looked out the window and saw a spectacular view of the orchard and pond. He walked over to a desk, where he found a piece of parchment bearing Dear Harry, and nothing else. He held it up and looked at her, and she blushed and shrugged.

They just talked and hung out for the rest of the day, and the next day when they woke up and went downstairs it was to find everyone eating, and when they sat down Mrs. Weasley announced that they would be going to Diagon Alley that day. Harry was confident about this. He had heard that Ginny would be using her grandmother's wand, and he wanted to buy her one of her own. After all, it was Ollivander himself who said that the wand chooses the wizard, and that nothing else will work quite as well.

They would be traveling by Floo, a method of travel Harry had never used and was curious about. When it was time to depart, Percy, Ron, Mrs. and Mr. Weasley, Fred, George, Ginny, and Harry all gathered in the living room. Ron went first to explain what to do to Harry, and then it was his turn. He looked at Ginny, and she gave him an encouraging look and nodded at the fireplace. He stepped in it, and said "Diagon Alley." He disappeared and fell out somewhere else, and his glasses snapped. He cringed and closed one eye and held up the half of the glasses to his other eye, thinking that he would get Hermione or Mrs. Weasley to fix them.

He looked up and what he saw wasn't the bright colors and exuberance of Diagon Alley, but a shop with many little things, all looking sinister, and each sign below them confirmed it. He heard the shop door bell ring and he stepped into a cupboard. He closed it most of the way and peeked out and saw none other than his enemy, Draco Malfoy, and a man that looked like his father. He closed the door to the cabinet quickly and heard them having a small discussion with the shop owner about selling a few items and then walked out.

After they had walked out, Harry felt something peculiar, as if he was disappearing and reappearing. He stepped out of the cupboard.

But what he saw wasn't Diagon Alley, nor was it the shop, though it had just as many peculiar objects as the shop. And so much more. He peeked around a bit, and even saw a broken sofa among other things such as books or joke items. After a while, he found a door that seemed to have to lead to outside the place. When he stepped out, though, he found what he recognized as a Hogwarts corridor, with a tapestry of a small wizard who seemed to be trying to teach Trolls to dance. While he was standing there, he heard someone coming. When he looked around, he saw none other than his Transfiguration teacher, Professor McGonagall, standing there staring at him in shock. She seemed to get over it, and asked him,

"Potter? What are you doing here?"

He managed to get out an explanation, and she started to walk towards her office, giving him the instruction to follow.

While they were leaving, Harry looked back at the door, but to find it had vanished. He followed the Professor to her office, thinking the entire way about what that the room could be. When he got there, the Professor quickly fixed his glasses and showed him into the fireplace, and sighing, he said "Diagon Alley" again, making sure to be very clear. He stumbled out of the fireplace, clutching his glasses, and was instantly enveloped into a bone-crushing hug by the only person who could deal a hug that hard that was shorter than him. He hugged a sobbing Ginny back, muttering comforting words.

"Ginny, I'm ok, I'm ok." He said.

"I–I–I know, it's just– we couldn't find you–" she said through tears.

"I know, Ginny, I'm fine."

After a while Ginny stopped crying and led Harry back to the Weasleys, who were all looking worried, but seemed relieved to see him okay. Harry was surprised to see Hermione with them, with two people that looked like her parents that seemed lost in the world of wizardry.

"I was here today, and saw your family, so I came to say hi!" Said Hermione, beaming at Harry. She had obviously seen Harry hand in hand with Ginny and was happy for him.

Harry greeted Hermione, and the large group split up, Ron going with Hermione, her parents having left and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley going with Fred, George and Percy.

"Well I guess that leaves you and me." Said Harry, smiling at Ginny.

She hugged him. "Just the way I like it."

They went to Gringotts first, and went down to Harry's vault. When they got down to Harry's vault and the goblin opened it, Ginny gasped.

"Harry, I didn't know you had this much gold!" She exclaimed.

He shrugged. "It's just gold. Everything I need is standing here looking at it. And I don't have this much. WE do."

She smiled at the compliment but looked at him quizzically. "Oh come on. this is yours now too." He said.

She looked at the gold and back to him. "Harry, you know I can't take that." She said.

He smirked. "Remember that time when I said I would pay you back for the birthday present?"

She groaned. "Yes, I remember. But trust me, you payed me back at the end of your term."

"No." He said. "That was collateral."

She sighed but nodded. He packed a couple sacks full of money and they went up and out of the bank.

They decided to go to Madam Malkin's first, where Ginny got a nice pair of both Hogwarts' and dress robes. After that, they went to the Cauldron Shop, Flourish and Blotts, Apothecary, and then to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, where they both got ice cream. They ate for a bit while talking happily. They had had no incidents that day besides meeting Draco Malfoy and his father in Flourish and Blotts, when Lucius picked up one of her books and guessed her age, and asked her to 'please stay safe. We wouldn't want anyone to… get hurt, now would we?' and one with a man named Gilderoy Lockhart, when he grabbed Harry out of the crowd and gave him a free set of his books and announced that he would be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts. After that, when Ginny thought they were done, Harry started walking away from the Leaky Cauldron. She followed him curiously. When he stopped in front of Ollivanders, she immediately caught on and started to protest, but he shushed her, and walked in.

She took about five minutes, but when she was done and Harry paid, she walked out of Ollivanders with a huge smile on her face and a yew wand with a unicorn tail-hair, 10 and a half inches. She stammered out thanks to Harry, but he brushed her off, saying that it was nothing.

They walked past Quality Quidditch Supply and Harry looked at it out of the corner of his eye, saw the new broom in the front window, and had an idea.

When they got back to the Leaky Cauldron, Ginny was examining her new wand, and Mrs. Weasley looked at it curiously, and then at Harry, but he shrugged and she stayed quiet. They took the Floo back to the Burrow, and this time Harry made it on his first attempt, though shaken. He stepped out and walked to his room to put his new items away.

When he stepped out of his room Ginny was just coming upstairs and he followed her into her room. They packed all of her stuff and just lie down on the bed.

When Harry left, Ginny began to sort through her stuff, bored. She found that her Transfiguration book was heavier than it normally would be. This was solved when she turned it sideways and a small black book, which she identified as a diary, fell out. She turned it over and in gold writing was the name Tom Marvolo Riddle. She opened the diary, expecting to find scribbles everywhere, but she found nothing. She turned through the pages and came to the conclusion that there was nothing written in it. She shrugged to herself and threw both it and the Transfiguration book back into her trunk.

There were several uneventful days afterwards, with the exception of Ginny being extra shy around Harry. He knew she had never been like this except her first letter and on Platform 9 , September 1st of last year. He wondered why but didn't say anything.

Then July 31st came, and he wondered no more. Harry was woken to Ginny jumping on his bed. When she saw that he had awoken she yelled "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!". He looked at her curiously, and she realized that it seemed like he was new to this.

"Oh come on." She said. "What, did you think I would forget about your birthday?"

He got a sad smile on his face and she realized that he was thinking of his past birthdays. Her jaw in surprise.

"My–My Aunt and Uncle forgot–every year." He said sadly.

She felt a fresh surge of anger at his relatives, and flopped down next to him and put her arm around his shoulder. "We aren't like them, Harry." She said.

He smiled at her. "I know, it's just that I can't shake the feeling that my birthdays don't matter."

She shook her head. "Harry, your birthdays do matter, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Now let's go downstairs."

He smiled at her and let her lead him downstairs, where he found all of the Weasleys around the table, with balloons that said 'Happy Birthday Harry!' marking the spot that was to be his, with an empty spot next to it that he guessed was to be Ginny's. He didn't recognize two of the faces, and when they both saw him looking curiously at them, they stood up to shake his hand. The first one, who Harry thought looked really cool, introduced himself as Bill, Harry's now-oldest brother. The next one said that his name was Charlie, the second oldest. Harry, having heard of them, looked at them in wonder, wondering why they had traveled from Romania and Egypt for his birthday. Bill noticed and smiled. "We don't miss family birthdays." He whispered.

Harry smiled back, and sat at his designated spot, with Ginny sitting next to him, holding his hand. Mrs. Weasley saw him looking around at the decorations with a sad look in his eye, and looked at Ginny for explanation, but she shook her head sadly.

Food appeared on the table, and Harry marveled on how amazing it looked. They all began to eat, engaging friendly conversation. Molly told Harry that the whole family had attended Harry's first birthday party, with the exception of Ginny, and that he had looked extremely happy. Mrs. Weasley had given birth to Ginny a few weeks later. The Potters had actually come visit her in the Hospital, and Mr. Weasley told them all how Harry had marveled down at the newborn (she left out that Harry had given her the name Ginny, that was a story for another time). Harry looked over at Ginny and laughed when he saw her blushing. When they were done eating Harry, Bill, Charlie, the Twins, Ron, and Ginny went out to play Quidditch. Harry and Ginny traded off, as Ginny didn't have her own broom, and Ron used Percy's old broom. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came out to watch, but Percy stayed in the house. Harry didn't care. He was having too much fun to care.

The teams were Bill, Ron, and George versus Harry, Ginny, Charlie, and Fred. There was no snitch, but the twins had managed to procure a quaffle from unknown origins, so Bill conjured some short goals, and it was just a Chaser battle.

At the end, it was close, but Harry's team managed to pull out a victory, the score being 240-210. They landed, looking windswept, and Ginny was secretly given orders to keep Harry upstairs, and happily obliged. When they came back down and outside at 5:00, it was to find, to Harry's great surprise, a lot of his favorite people. There was the Weasley family, as well as Hagrid and Hermione, and four wizards that Harry didn't recognize. Two of them wore very shabby robes, and were beaming at him, the other two had their wands out and had fixed their glare at the second one. Everybody else was talking cheerfully.

"Remus Lupin" said the first wizard, shaking his hand. "I was a friend of your dad's. Molly and Arthur invited me, they knew how close us two were to him and you."

Harry looked curiously at the second wizard, and for a second he looked at Harry, seemingly choked up, and then was able to speak. "Sirius Black." He said. "I was another friend, Remus invited me and went to Minister Fudge and got special permission to get me from Azkaban, as long as I have two Auror guards." He pointed at the guards, who both smiled at Harry. One was tall and black with a gold hoop through one ear. He spoke with a deep voice. "Kingsley Shacklebolt." He said.

The other was a girl with bubble-gum pink hair and she winked at him before saying, "Nymphadora Tonks, but people just call me Tonks. Happy Birthday, Harry."

"Thanks." He said. Ginny had remained quiet throughout the entire event, watching calmly. Then she felt Harry jerk, and let go of her hand as he hurried towards a chair. As he sat down he put his head in his hands. He was suddenly remembering things, about Sirius and Remus, memories of before his parents had died.

"Padfoot! Moony! Catch Harry!" said the man who was Harry's father.

"Okay, Prongs, jeez, we're going!" said Sirius.

Harry realized he was flying at top speeds on a toy broomstick.

After a little bit of running a younger Remus Lupin grabbed him. "Gotcha!" He exclaimed.

Harry had been laughing throughout the entire thing, and when Harry came to again Remus, Sirius, and Ginny were looking at him curiously. Harry stood up and gave each man a hug in turn, and though surprised, they returned the favor.

Harry looked at them in tears. "I just remembered something. I was on a toy broom and you guys were trying to catch me. Then you," he pointed at Remus, "caught me. I was having a ton of fun."

Sirius and Remus looked at each other, mouths and eyes wide. Ginny took Harry's hand and squeezed it. Remus and Sirius both looked back at Harry.

"I remember that too," Said Sirius.

"Same," Said Remus. "You were having so much fun."

They talked for a while, and eventually broke apart, and Harry talked to everyone for a little bit before dinner. At dinner, the food looked even more marvelous than breakfast, and Harry was the center of attention once more as Hagrid, Sirius, and Remus shared some stories about Harry. Even Tonks and Kingsley seemed to have met him before he had moved to his relatives. After dinner, Mrs. Weasley brought out a huge cake, and they sang 'Happy Birthday' to Harry. This was too much for him. He blew out his candle, wishing that his parents were here for his wish, as it had always been. After that, not being able to control it anymore, he put his head in his hands and sobbed uncontrollably. Ginny rubbed his back and muttered encouraging words in his ear. When he had finished, his eyes were red but he was smiling again.

"I'm sorry, this is just the first birthday that I remember." He said.

The table fell into silence as the reality of his words sunk in. Sirius growled "Petunia" and stood up, but was forced back into his seat by Remus. Mrs. Weasley looked at Ginny, and she nodded, confirming that this was the reason Harry was sad earlier.

Mrs. Weasley, finally getting the courage to speak, said "Those relatives of yours weren't nice people, and we will do everything in our power to change what they did." She said confidently.

Harry smiled at her. "Thanks, Mrs. Weasley."

Mrs. Weasley smiled back. "Please, call me Mum."

The chatter began to come back slowly, and it was time for the presents to be opened.

Harry received a wizard's chess set from Ron, a package of Chocolate Frogs from Hermione, a bag of Zonko's merchandise from the Twins, a Sneakoscope from Bill, a package of Broom Care Materials from Charlie, a package of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and a book on Quidditch from Hagrid. Finally it was down to the gift from Ginny, and the gift from both Remus and Sirius. He picked up Ginny's first, and it was a picture of them having fun flying around playing Quidditch. It seemed that Mrs. Weasley had taken it for her. He beamed at her, saying how much it meant to him. Finally, there was one left. Harry opened it, and a small blanket fell out. Harry noticed all of the adults staring at it in recognition, wide-eyed. Harry looked at Sirius and Remus in curiosity, and Remus explained.

"This was yours. I got it from your house after, you know…"

Harry stared at it in wonder. So it had been his. He stared at Sirius and Remus, speechless, but they could tell how much it meant to him. Everyone talked for a bit, and then it was time for goodbye. Sirius hugged Harry for a while before he had to be escorted out.

"I can see so much of your parents in you," He had said. Harry had smiled at him sadly, and told him he would write. Sirius thanked him. People left one at a time, and the Weasleys went inside, until it was just Harry and Ginny sitting there. Ginny smiled at him.

"How was your birthday?" She asked.

He beamed at her. "It was perfect," He said.

She escorted him inside, and they went to bed, Harry making sure to put his picture of him and Ginny on his nightstand before going to bed. He had lay in bed for a solid minute, though, before a loud crack! filled the room, and he sat upright, alarmed. There was a small creature standing there, with large droopy ears and eyes the size of tennis balls.

 _"Harry Potter,"_ it said in pure awe. "Dobby heard that you had moved to the Weezys!"

Harry looked at it in shock and confusion. He got the courage to speak. "Er– who are you?"

The thing smiled at him. "I is Dobby, sir, the House Elf!"

Harry wondered what a House Elf was, but didn't ask. "And what are you doing in my room?"

Dobby got a lot more serious. "Dobby has come to warn you, sir, for _bad things are going to happen at Hogwarts this year!"_

Harry's eyes widened. Day in the life. "What kind of bad things?" He asked.

"Dobby can't say! Only that they will happen, and that Harry Potter can't go to Hogwarts this year!" And without another word he disappeared. He resolved to tell Ginny if necessary, but he had heard a tiny bit about house elves (except what they looked like, it seemed), and knew that they had to do their master's bidding, so it could just be a prank, by someone who hated him, Snape, or Malfoy, or…. he fell asleep thinking about this.

There were a couple more uneventful weeks, until Ginny's birthday, and Dobby was driven completely from his mind. She was awoken the same way as Harry had on his birthday, but toned down a bit. She smiled when she saw his beaming face. They talked for five minutes, and then Harry escorted her downstairs. Again, all of the Weasleys were waiting downstairs, and breakfast appeared while the Weasleys told stories of Ginny and how she grew up, and embarrassing moments. Harry laughed through it all, and they played Quidditch again for most of the day, with the same teams. This time, the final score was 540-530 in Harry and Ginny's teams favour, as they had played most of the day. When dinner came around, it wasn't as grand of an affair as Harry's, but a family called the Lovegoods came, and Hermione had come, and of course all of the Weasleys were there. They had eaten the dinner, sang 'Happy Birthday', talked for a bit, and finally, it was time for presents. Ginny got the casual candy and clothes from everybody, but the last present, Harry's, was smaller than the rest. She opened it and found a small bag inside. She wondered what would be inside, and when Harry told her to open it, she did so. She saw Hermione wink at Harry, and that made her even more curious. When she opened the bag, she saw what she recognized as an undetectable extension charm, and a dark object that she could only see an outline of. She pulled it out and gasped.

She was looking at her very own broomstick, with a silver Nimbus Two-Thousand and One engraved on the end.

She looked at the rest of the family, all equally astounded, and then at Harry, who was smiling.

"I just handed you my own defeat," He said with a small laugh.

She laughed too. Like Harry's party, everybody trickled inside and the Lovegoods went home, and Hermione would be staying in Ginny's room, so after a while Harry and Ginny were the only ones left outside.

"Harry?" She asked.

"Yeah?" He responded.

"Thanks." She said. And then she kissed him.

Harry was surprised, but melted into it, and 30 seconds later they resurfaced, both panting slightly.

They were both blushing, and Harry was the first to speak.

"We should probably go inside," He said.

"Yeah," She said.

They retreated to their separate rooms, and Harry could hear muffled talking that confirmed that Ginny was talking to Hermione about what had just happened. When they got down for breakfast, Ginny and Harry smiled warmly at each other and Hermione gave them a knowing smile, but none of them mentioned it for the rest of the day.

For the rest of the summer, they just played Quidditch, did chores, and talked, and when September 1st came, they were each in a good mood. Harry and Ginny were the last ones out of the Platform, but when they were going to run through the barrier, they found it closed, and ran into it. They looked curiously at each other, and made up an excuse for the employee that had wanted to know the source of the commotion that they had lost control of the trolley. They quietly agreed to meet back at the car when Harry and an idea.

"The car!" He exclaimed.

"What about it?" Asked Ginny.

"Well, I heard Fred and George saying once that it flies–"

Ginny giggled. "Say no more." She said.

They hurried out to the car and Harry got in the driver's seat. Ginny looked at him with a bored yet miffed expression.

"What, have you ever driven this thing?" He asked.

"Well, of course I have! Fred and George let me once at night around the property." She said.

He sighed and got out. He went around and went into the passenger's seat, while she got into the driver's seat.

She took off.

"Hey Ginny, just so you know, most Muggles aren't accustomed to seeing a random flying car!" Said Harry.

Ginny looked confused for a second, but then looked like a lightbulb had popped on in her head. She flipped a small switch on the dashboard, and Harry felt a weird sensation, as if he was disappearing. Apparently his sense of feeling is correct, as when he looked down at himself, he saw nothing. He looked over at Ginny in surprise and saw her brown eyes looking at him in excitement and lighting up when she saw the bewildered look in his eyes. He knew that if she was visible she would see her laughing silently. They flew for a while in the direction that Harry knew Hogwarts was, with him giving Ginny direction.

After a while, Harry told her that they should probably find the train, and they went looking for the tracks. Eventually they found them, and speeding up a bit, they found the train. They soared over it for a while, until Ginny got hungry. They Harry searched the car for a bit and found a few toffees in the glove compartment, but nothing more. They drove above the train for a long time, but when they were nearing Hogsmeade station, the car began to lurch. "It hasn't driven this far before," explained Ginny.

Harry, after thinking for a moment, got an idea. Land it on top of the train," He said.

Ginny marveled at the idea, wondering why they hadn't thought of it before, but followed the order. They sat for the rest of the way to Hogwarts, and when they go there, they got out and found themselves standing on the top of the Hogwarts Express. A Ravenclaw fourth-year was the one to notice them, and Harry and Ginny found themselves laughing among pretty much everybody else at Hogwarts, until Hagrid helped them down and took Ginny. After all, she was a first-year and was to go on the boats.

Harry got into a carriage with Ron, Hermione, and Neville, repeating the boats the year before. Ron and Hermione couldn't stop talking about the car that Harry and Ginny had driven, and ended up in an argument over if it was cool or stupid. Harry though both, and when he looked over at Neville, he saw the round-faced boy marveling at him.

They got to Hogwarts and Harry, Ron, and Hermione parted ways with Neville, sitting in their usual spots. Finally, the first-years came in and Harry chuckled at Ginny's look of pure wonder. She looked at him and he gave her an encouraging nod.

The Sorting began, and Ginny was the last one. The hat had barely been on her head for a second when it bellowed "GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry clapped the loudest and he pat Ginny on the back when she got to him.

The food appeared, and Ginny, used to Mrs. Weasley's cooking, didn't look as surprised as Harry had been exactly a year before, but she still blinked in surprise. Harry and Ginny talked about Hogwarts for the rest of the meal, and she walked with him rather than Percy. They got into the Common Room and shared a goodnight hug before going up to their separate dormitories. Harry was asleep in an instant, but Ginny had found Tom Riddle's diary again and figured that she might as well use it. She opened it and wrote:

 **Dear Diary,**

 **I was sorted into Gryffindor today. Probably the best** **part was–**

But she froze when she saw the words disappearing into the page. She stared at it in wonder, and froze once more in shock when words appeared on her page, different than hers with different handwriting than hers.

 **Ah! You have come across my diary! May I ask w _ho this is?_**

Figuring she might as well, Ginny wrote back:

 **My name is Ginevra Weasley, but everyone calls me Ginny. Who are you?**

 ** _You may call me Tom. Are you at Hogwarts? I remember you saying that you were just sorted into_** **_Gryffindor._**

 **Yeah, I'm in my dormitory.**

 _ **Congratulations on the sorting, I myself was a**_ ** _Slytherin._**

 **Oh. I haven't exactly heard the best things about your house from Harry.**

 ** _All stereotype. May I ask who Harry is?_**

 **Well, Harry Potter, of course, everyone knows him!**

 ** _Ah! The Harry Potter who seemingly defeated Lord Voldemort all those years ago?_**

 **The very same.**

 ** _I happen to have a certain interest about him, and you seem to know him personally. Could you tell me about him?_**

 **Sure!**

And she did, and told him about herself. He seemed so nice, and he supported her when she told him the downsides of having six brothers. After a while she finished up, put the diary aside, lie down, and fell asleep.

In the morning, Harry and Ginny met in the Common Room, and they walked down to breakfast together, but Ginny's thoughts were on Tom. They ate the eggs and potatoes, until Harry set off for Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Ginny for Potions.

Harry got to DADA, and immediately thought that this year was going to be a waste of time when he saw pictures of Lockhart scattered across the walls. His thoughts were once again correct when Lockhart gave them a pathetic course speech and gave them a test that was questions about him. They all finished, with Harry rolling his eyes and not even trying on each question. Only Hermione had gotten full marks.

At the end of the class, only the girls were in good moods, and the guys were laughing sarcastically and rolling their eyes at Lockhart.

When Ginny got to Potions, she too knew that it wouldn't be a fun class, with the way Snape, whom she had heard so much about, glared at her. She was also proven correct when he told her that he hoped she wasn't as bad as her brothers. She knew full well she was as bad as most of them, worse than Ron and probably Percy. They made a Potion to Cure Boils, as everyone did in their first class. Ginny thought she did reasonably well, though the smoke at the end was red rather than pink and her potion was more of a teal than a blue, as Snape pointed out. The entire class he walked around making bad remarks on both the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw Potions, as the first year Ravenclaws were teamed with them for Potions this year. In a disgruntled mood, Ginny left the classroom for Transfiguration, which Harry had told her was going to be difficult.

It turned out that it was, what with McGonagall's no-nonsense attitude and the difficulty of the magic they were performing. Nobody ended up being able to turn the match into a needle.

When Ginny was in Transfiguration, Harry had set off for Charms. They were working on the Dancing-Feet spell, Tallentellagra. Of course, Hermione was the only one to successfully complete it, earning her ten points for Gryffindor. They were given homework to practise.

They met up after their classes at lunch, with each of them telling about the other classes. They told each other how neither had succeeded, but Ginny told him how she thought her match had a silvery hew to it, and Harry told her that he couldn't do it until his fifth lesson, which greatly cheered her up. She also told him about the Potions class, and he scowled when she told him about Snape, but he told her what she had done wrong, as he had done all the same mistakes but worse the year before. He also told her about his DADA and how boring it was, and about the Charms. She laughed when he explained how Ron had been moving around too much for Hermione to perform the counter-charm for ten minutes, until she finally asked Professor Flitwick to freeze him so she could do it. Lunch was over too fast, and Harry set off for Herbology while Ginny went to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Ginny had an equally boring time as Harry had explained that he had, as Lockhart gave them the same test. Nobody in their class Aced it, and only all the girls but Ginny actually liked Lockhart.

Harry was potting Mandrakes, and he had a decent time, though the Mandrakes themselves were awful. They proved hard to take out of their original containers and hard to plant. They resembled small children with roots on their heads, and they were flailing all the way. Not to mention nobody could hear what they were doing, as the cry of the small Mandrakes could render them unconscious. They would eventually be able to kill with it.

Everyone made their way back up to the common room, and Harry and Ginny met up. Ginny laughed when Harry was practicing Tallentelagra on Ron and managed to pull it off, while Ron had had only been able to make Harry move slightly and trip over his own feet.

After a half hour or so they stopped and sat with Ginny and Hermione on the couch. Ginny was still laughing hysterically over Ron's poor spell casting and Hermione was telling him exactly what he did wrong. They talked for a while after Ginny had calmed down, and when Harry and Ginny were reluctantly hugging goodnight after Percy came down and told them to go to bed, Harry murmured in her ear, "meet me back down here in a half-hour." Ginny had smirked at him but he gave no hints to what he had whispered in her ear. They both went up to bed, with Harry just laying in his bed, and Ginny doing some "studying". In reality, she was just staring at the same spot on the page, thinking about Harry.

Finally, after the allotted time, Harry and Ginny both made their way down to the Common Room, with Harry grabbing the invisibility cloak.

Harry made his way down first, and smiled when he saw Ginny's feet come into view. Grinning devilishly, he put the invisibility cloak on.

She looked around, and frowned disappointedly when she didn't see him. She flopped down on the couch and waited. Harry waited for five minutes, until she frowned and figured he wasn't coming, so she got up and started up the stairs for the girls dormitory. Harry, having remembered something from Hogwarts: A History, put his foot on the stairs. Immediately they turned into a slide, and Harry saw a bewildered Ginny slide back down and see no one. She sat back on the couch, and now he knew that the timing was right. He snuck up behind her, and tapped on her shoulder. She looked back, and he snuck in front of her and took the cloak off. When she looked back and saw him, she jumped what must've been six inches, and he started to laugh. He laughed so hard that he had to lean on the couch for support. When Ginny had calmed herself down, she started to laugh too.

Once they were both calm but smiling, Ginny turned to him. "How did you do that?" She asked.

"I never told you what the mysterious present was that I got for Christmas last year, did I?"

"Uhh, no,"

He pulled out the cloak and her eyes widened. "That's an invisibility cloak!"

He nodded and she grinned mischiefly. "Think of where we could go."

"Yeah, that's the point of us meeting here, I was going to ask you where you wanted to go."

She shrugged. "You know the castle better than me."

"Okay, I was thinking Astronomy Tower."

"Works for me."

They put on the invisibility cloak and climbed out of the portrait hole, with the Fat Lady looking bewildered that no one had exited.

They walked silently, but they had no encounters with Filch or Mrs. Norris. Ginny hadn't met either of them yet, but Harry had told her enough stories that she despised them. They walked up the stairs to the Astronomy Tower and pulled off the cloak, but to Ginny's surprise Harry kept going up past the main platform. They climbed up, until they reached a balcony, and he sat down against the wall, facing the outside. She sat next to him.

"Good view," She said.

"Yeah, I come up here to think a lot," he replied.

Ginny looked at him, confused that he had shared it with her.

He continued. "I was wondering why Ron seems okay with us dating. He seems like the super-overprotective brother of nightmares."

"He was, and he was surly for a while, but Mum and I had a little talk with him, and he came through." Ginny answered.

"Ah."

They sat for a while looking at the stars and talking about random everyday stuff, until Harry checked the time and did a double take when it was three in the morning. "We'd better go back." He said.

Ginny groaned but complied. They slipped back on the invisibility cloak, and made it back with only having to hide from Mrs. Norris once.

When they got to the door to the dormitories, they kissed goodnight and went up, each falling asleep in an instant, and dreaming of each other. For once Ginny hadn't talked to Tom that night.

They got up in the morning and walked to breakfast together, and went to classes, as usual.

Nothing peculiar happened for Ginny until Halloween. Harry had told Ginny about his invitation to the Deathday Party and she had accepted his invitation for her to come along with a groan.

"I'm sorry," he had said, "But I'm not going go back on my word and I'd rather not go by myself or be fated by coming between Ron and a Feast."

She had agreed with a groan and chuckle, so here they were, both grudgingly walking away from the Feast and towards the party.

When they got to the party, Sir Nicholas was waiting outside of the door. "Hello," he said in a mourning tone, "I'm so glad you could make it." He saw them inside and then walked out to greet the other guests.

Harry and Ginny just stood there awkwardly, below everyone else, being the only ones there not floating. Harry spotted food and walked up to it, but immediately made a disgusting face. Sitting there was the most disgusting looking food he had ever seen. There was extremely mouldy chicken, a punch bowl that was significantly darker than normal, and the cake smelled as though it had been made for multiple centuries.

Ginny was right behind him, and when she saw his disgusted face she looked at the food. She immediately turned green, and Harry noticed and turned her away.

It seemed all of the RSVPed guests were there, as Nick was inside, talking solemnly, to a ghost that seemed to have no left arm or right eye. Harry and Ginny talked softly until Peeves, whom Harry was surprised was invited, spotted them, and came down, throwing the nasty-looking food in their faces and pranking them in similar fashions, until Nick saw and came over and told Peeves to stop. Harry and Ginny were both surprised when he stopped, but figured that it was probably for respect of the one who held the party. Harry put the cleaning spell, Tergio, on each of them and dried them both, and turned into a conversation with Nick. They had talked for about five minutes when they heard a bugle sound. Harry and Ginny had no idea what this could be, but evidently Nick did, as he scowled and turned towards the door.

Harry and Ginny followed his gaze just in time to see a multitude of ghosts without heads charge into the room on ghost horses. These must be the ones from the Headless Hunt that Nick mentioned to me! Thought Harry. They stopped right in front of Nick and guffawed.

"Nicholas, how are you?" He roared, "Head still hangin' in there?"

The majority of the crowd laughed, but Nick's face turned red.

"Very amusing." He said stiffly.

He then went into some antics that all seemed to have his head falling off, to the amusement of the crowd. Nick went up to make his speech.

"Ladies and Gentlemen who have gathered here today, it is my great sorrow to–" but nobody heard much more, as the members of the Headless Hunt had just started a game of what Harry caught as Head Hockey. Ginny made a feeble excuse of going to the loo, and Harry sighed, and turned to listen to Nick complain about how the party was going.

When Ginny got to the bathroom, she rolled her eyes to herself, regretting immensely accepting the invitation. She got out Riddle's Diary, which she had stored in her pocket.

 **Dear Tom,**

 **I accepted Harry's invitation to Nearly-Headless Nick's what he calls a 'Deathday Party', and I couldn't regret it more! It's so boring!**

She watched as the letters disappeared on the page, and Tom's neat writing came onto the Diary.

 _ **Ginevra, you seem to have gotten yourself into a predicament! I remember overhearing a Gryffindor once talking about being invited, and how bad it was, in my school years. . .**_

 **The food is disgusting, and mouldy, and you have to watch very carefully where you're going, because it's super awkward to walk through a ghost!**

 ** _Ask Harry to go back to the Feast, then, when nobody's looking! The Feasts are always fun._**

 **You know, I will do just that! Thanks, Tom.**

 _ **Anytime, Ginevra. Just one last thing before you go. . .**_

At that time Ginny seemed to teleport to a classroom. She still had the Diary in her hand, but she noticed red paint all down her front. She thought this was curious, and storing the Diary back in her pocket, she stepped out of the classroom. She saw writing on the wall and her eyes widened. The color was the same as the paint on her robes! There was also something fuzzy hanging from the wall, but Ginny, wanting to get out of there as fast as possible, didn't investigate. She sprinted into Gryffindor Tower, panting the password, and into her dormitory, where she immediately changed and stuffed the painted clothes into the bottom of her trunk. She decided to go down to the Common Room and wait for Harry. She waited for a very long time, and when everyone else had come back, almost silent but murmuring, without him showing up, she became worried. She stared at the fire for a little bit, worrying about him, until the Portrait Hole opened up and Harry walked in, looking thoroughly depressed. He looked slightly hurt when he saw her, but walked over.

"Why didn't you come back?" He asked immediately.

"The sight of the food made me sick, and I came up here to change out of the clothes." She not quite lied. She could feel a slight blush on her cheeks and tried to suppress it without success.

Harry looked at her suspiciously, but shrugged it off. Thy talked for a while with Harry noting that Ginny looked nervous and on-edge, but thought that it was probably because of the attack. He told her that people were only hurt on rare occasions in Hogwarts, and even rarer outside of class. They talked for awhile about suspects, with Harry noticing that Ginny seemed on-edge and jumpy, without suggesting much. He put it down to tiredness, and suggested she go to bed, which she accepted. They kissed goodnight and went up into their separate dorms.

But Ginny kept on edge for longer, leading Harry to think more of it, but he didn't approach her, knowing she would come forth if she wanted to tell him. Hermione had asked Professor Binns about the Chamber of Secrets, which was mentioned on the writing on the wall, and Harry repeated it to her, but it seemed that it just made it worse, and she had a constant look of fear on her face.

It only made it worse that people started pointing constant fingers over whoever Slytherin's Heir was, with Harry being the most prominent.

Ginny was on edge these days, she didn't even try to deny it. She was still trying to remember where she was those days, just coming up blank. She was trying to pull through with the excited but terrified eleven year old, with the good actress her family told her she was, but only managed to pull off the terrified part. She was on edge in class, jumping at sudden moves and loud noises.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were trying to look around for clues around where Mrs. Norris was attacked, and they noted scorch marks and spiders, but that was it. They had told Ginny about this, and she smirked, a rare occurrence lately. Might as well get a couple of those spiders for Ron's bed, she was thinking, and the Trio looked at her curiously. She immediately displayed a look of innocence, causing Harry to have to stifle a chuckle, but Ron and Hermione to just look confused.

Harry's time with Ginny was becoming limited to meals, what with constant classes and homework, and Wood's obsession of winning the Quidditch Cup for Gryffindor.

Before they knew it the first match of the season was upon them. Harry, after a good-luck hug from Ginny, had headed down to the pitch with his nerves in a twist. They would be playing Slytherin, and it seemed like the new brooms would outnumber talent in this one, with Malfoy's Father buying the entire team the same broom Harry had gotten Ginny in exchange for Draco's entrance on the team.

He got down, and when he walked in, the entire team was sullen, with the small exception of Fred and George, who were trying to liven things up, but failing. Wood came out, and delivered his pep and speech with an edge in his voice, and they headed out to the pitch, where the Slytherins already were.

Harry mounted his broom, waved at Ginny, Ron, and Hermione, and blasted off higher than everyone at the start. He was sure Malfoy could have gotten to the same height faster, but Harry was a better strategist.

But one bludger seemed intent on keeping him from winning, to the the great amusement of Malfoy. Harry was doing everything he could to avoid it, barely succeeding. Fred and George took to surrounding him, just to keep the one bludger from hitting him. Eventually Wood called a timeout.

"Harry, what are you doing, just flying around? And Fred, George, you're blocking his vision AND not stopping the other bludger! What's up?"

Harry mumbled an inaudible answer, and George spoke up, "The one bludger's been tampered with. It won't leave Harry alone!"

Wood looked confused for a second, and Harry spoke. "Let me deal with it."

The entire rest of the team looked at him as if he were crazy. "What? That bludger'll blast your head in!" Said Angelina.

Harry argued, and eventually they gave in, and they started playing again, with Fred and George only focusing on the other bludger. He saw the Gryffindor section looking terrified, all having spotted it by now, so he flew past and gave them a thumbs up, mostly to Ginny, whose hands were covering her mouth. He saw Malfoy laughing and came to a stop next to him, rolling to avoid the bludger. "Training for the ballet, Potter?" Asked Malfoy. Harry scowled then froze. There was a flash of golden light next to Malfoy. The snitch! And Malfoy hasn't noticed it!

But Harry's hesitation cost him dearly. The bludger came for another attack, and hit his arm. A crack! sound told Harry that it was broken. Not wanting another mistake, Harry flew at Malfoy, who scattered in terror, thinking he was being attacked. The snitch ran, but was no match for a star seeker. Harry flew to the ground and blacked out knowing that he had won the game.

When he awoke, he saw a flash of white teeth and a fiery red color. He recognized the white. "Oh no, not you." he said. He heard an exclamation of shock, and the red left his limited vision, but he heard the voice of Gilderoy Lockhart say, "Doesn't know what he's talking about." He felt around for his glasses, and looked around, seeing Hermione and Ron glaring at the Professor but looking at Harry in shock. "Now, Harry, this won't hurt a bit." Lockhart said, "Brackium Amendo!" Harry braced himself for the pain that would signal the spell had gone wrong, as bad spells were a trademark of Lockhart's. Instead he felt nothing. No pain. But– no arm?

He looked down and saw that where his full arm used to be there was a pile of skin and muscle, nothing more. He dimly heard Lockhart giving an excuse and entrusting Ron and Hermione to escort him to the Hospital Wing, where he was escorted to the bed he had been once before, at the end of last year. Madam Pomfrey made him take the foulest tasting potion he had ever tasted, and his two best friends left so he could sleep. But he had only achieved a few hours of that when he was jolted awake, and felt something heavy on his chest.

He reached for his glasses and put them on, to see a face he had seen once before… "Dobby?"

The elf bowed its head. "Harry Potter has chosen to come to Hogwarts, where Dobby told him not to go! Dark times lie ahead…"

"What kind of dark times?" Harry asked. But they were interrupted by the sounds of footsteps, and Dobby disappeared.

 **1 hour before**

Ginny staggered into her dormitory, heartbroken. She had spent the last hour silently crying in the common room, with Ron and Hermione trying to calm her down, with no effect. Eventually she had just given up. So here she was, crying on her bed, pulling out her diary.

 **Oh Tom, Harry hates me!**

 _ **Oh dear me Ginevra, how do you think so?**_

 **He was playing Quidditch and got in an accident and passed out, and when he woke up and saw me he said "oh no, not you"!**

 ** _From what I've heard, I thought he liked you plenty!_**

 **I thought the same thing!**

 ** _Go talk to him, I'm sure he had a reason._**

 **It's not that simple, what if he doesn't want to see me?**

 ** _He will._**

 **Thanks, Tom, I'll talk to him.**

 _ **Sure. And Ginevra?**_

 **Yeah?**

She came to in the Common Room. ' _That's weird, I was just on my bed talking to Tom!'_ She thought. She racked her brain but had no recollection of coming down, and when she checked the clock it had been an hour since she had gone to bed earlier. She sighed. I really am going crazy.

Harry feigned sleep, and heard voices with the footsteps, and the groan of a bed that meant a student was being set down.

"Do you think maybe he got a picture of his attacker?" Harry recognized McGonagall's voice. Harry heard a hiss and a small "Dear god" from a voice he recognized as Madam Pomfrey. McGonagall's voice came back, "what shall we tell the students?"

A final voice spoke, one that Harry put in Professor Dumbledore's mouth, "The truth. Hogwarts is safe no more."

As the voices faded away, Harry righted himself and thought. One look towards the bed told him that Colin Creevey had been attacked, and he was holding his camera in front of his face, which had steam pouring out the back. He sat for awhile, until falling asleep.

In the morning his arm was functioning normally, and Madam Pomfrey let him go after breakfast. He went back to the Common Room, hoping to find Ginny, but when he said the password and stepped inside, it was to find Ron and Hermione on a couch in front of the fire, with Ginny nowhere to be seen. He walked up to Ron and Hermione. Hermione seemed ecstatic that he was okay, fussing over him, but Ron gave him a stiff nod and glared at him. Harry wondered what was up, but he had more important things on his mind, such as the absence of Ginny. He asked them where she was, and Ron glared harder, while Hermione cringed.

"She's, uh, in her dorm, crying." Hermione said awkwardly.

"Why's that?" Harry asked, confused.

Ron finally spoke, "Because when you woke up, you were disappointed at seeing her," he growled. This confused Harry even more.

"I couldn't even see her." He said, even more confused.

Hermione looked as though a light bulb came into her bed. "Ron, he probably saw Professor Lockhart!"

Harry suddenly remember, when he woke up, seeing the red, with it disappearing. His eyes widened. "Yeah, I was wondering what the faint red was!" He exclaimed. Ron still looked surly, so he asked Hermione if she could go ask Ginny to come down.

Ginny was sitting on her bed, crying. She was still thinking about Harry, and his face waking up, when Hermione came in. She sat on Ginny's bed.

"Harry came back, and wants to talk to you," she said.

Ginny looked up, angry. "Why would he? He hates me!"

Hermione kept her cool, "He's concerned, and I think he only saw Lockhart."

"Oh," Ginny said, rather stupidly. That makes sense. "I guess I'll come down."

Hermione seemed ecstatic at the victory, and led the way. Ginny followed apprehensively, but when they got down and she saw the concerned and hurt looks on Harry's face, it evaporated instantly, and she felt bad. She looked at her feet the entire time they were walking over. Ginny finally looked up at Harry, "Would you like go take a walk?" he asked. She nodded, and they walked out of the portrait hole together. They walked in an awkward silence, and neither knew or cared where they were going. When they stopped they looked around and were surprised to find themselves by the lake. Harry looked at Ginny, but she spoke first.

"I'm sorry for going up to my room instead of talking to you." She said, her apologetic tone obvious. Harry smiled sadly.

"It's okay, I understand, I just saw Lockhart, and that never means anything good."

Ginny laughed, and the talking became more casual. By the time they were walking back, it was like nothing had happened at all. They climbed up to Gryffindor Tower, and both, just realizing how exhausted they were, went to bed, after a good night kiss.

Nothing of importance happened in the following few weeks, if one doesn't count Hermione trying to show Ron the correct incantation to turn a beetle into a button, accidentally using the Transfiguration and hitting Seamus. It turned out Hermione had a lot of magical power, and that Seamus was a rather colourful button. Also, the trio suspected Draco Malfoy of opening the Chamber of Secrets, and were brewing the immensely complex Polyjuice Potion to try and get the answer out of him. They all had explicitly agreed not to tell Ginny. Then one day, Harry and Ginny had just come back from a walk when they saw a crowd gathered around the notice board. Ron explained that there was a poster for a Dueling Club when Harry asked, not wanting to fight the crowd. He also noted that the teacher wasn't noted, and everyone was wondering who it was. The rumours currently going around said that it was Flitwick, or Dumbledore. All evidence seemed to point towards it, but he didn't see why either would want to put on a Dueling Club, as from what he had heard, neither had done so before. He continued in this curiosity until the very day of the meeting, and when him, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were walking in, he groaned. It was his two least favorite teachers ever, and a foul taste ran across his tongue. Lockhart and Snape. This didn't look good.

When everyone got inside, Lockhart waved an arm for silence, and spoke first, "Gather round, gather round! Can you all see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent!

"Now, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little dueling club, to train you all in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on several occasions– for a full description, see my public works.

"Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape," said Lockhart, flashing a wide smile. "He tells me he knows a tiny bit about dueling himself and has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin. Now, I don't want all you youngsters to worry– you'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him, never fear!"

"Wouldn't it be good if they both finished each other off?" said both Ginny and Ron at the exact same time into each ear. Harry chuckled and nodded.

Snape's upper lip was curling, and Harry wondered how Lockhart was remaining so happy. If Snape had been looking at him like that he would probably be running as fast as he could in the other direction.

Lockhart and Snape turned to each other and Lockhart bowed with much exaggeration and twirling of his hands, while Snape jerked his head down irritably. They raised their wands in front of them.

"As you can see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position," Lockhart told the silent crowd. "On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither will be aiming to kill, of course."

Harry doubted this, seeing the look on Snape's face, but when Lockhart counted down he was surprised to hear Snape cry "Expelliarmus!" and Lockhart was blasted off his feet, and landed ten feet back in a sitting position. Harry could hear Hermione squeal, but him, Ron, and Ginny were snickering, along with half the Hall, with exceptions of most girls and and the Slytherins.

Lockhart was slowly getting up. His face was ashen, his hat had fallen off, and his hair was standing on end. He tottered back to the platform.

"Well there you have it!" He said. "That was a disarming charm– as you see, I've lost my wand– ah, thank you, Ms. Brown– yes, excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind my saying so, it was pretty obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you, it would've been too easy– however, I felt it would be instructive to let them see…"

Snape was looking as if he would curse Lockhart at any second. Harry figured Lockhart noticed, as he said, "Enough demonstrating! I'm going to come amongst you and put you in pairs. Professor Snape, if you'd like to help me–"

They moved through the crowd, matching up partners. Lockhart reached Neville first, and partnered him with a Hufflepuff in Harry's year called Justin Finch-Fletchley, but Snape went for Harry's small group first. He sneered. Time to split up the foursome, I suppose. Weasley, with Finnigan. Miss Granger, with Miss Bulstrode. Potter– Mr. Malfoy, come over here, see what you can make of the famous Potter. And Miss Weasley– you will partner with Miss Chang."

Harry thought that the last one was extremely unfair, as Cho Chang was a year older than him, but just glared at Malfoy.

"Face your partners! And bow!" Lockhart called out from the platform." Harry and Malfoy barely inclined their heads at each other. "Wanda at the ready!" He continued. "When I count to three, cast your charms to Disarm your opponents– only to disarm them– we don't want any accidents– one… two… three–"

Harry swung his wand high, but Malfoy had apparently started on two, and his wand was coming down. His spell hit Harry so hard it felt as though he had been hit with a frying pan. He lost his balance and stumbled, but recovered quickly and shot "Rictusempra!" at Malfoy, and he doubled up, and laughing.

"I said Disarm only!" Lockhart shouted, sounding alarmed. Harry watched as Malfoy suffered the effects of a Tickling Charm, and hung back, feeling it unsportsmanlike to hit Malfoy while he was on the floor. But then he saw Cho Chang's wand coming down with a motion definitely not for Expelliarmus, and Harry turned to her. Ginny was on the ground, also apparently suffering from Rictusempra, so Harry shot Expelliarmus at Cho and watched as her wand was pulled out of her hand. Harry allowed himself a moment to gloat until Malfoy seemed to recover enough to shoot "Tallentellagra!" at Harry. He could only watch as his feet were pulled into some sort of jig, out of control.

"Stop! Stop!" Lockhart was yelling, but Snape was the one to take action, and yelled, "Finite Incantatem!"

Harry's deer stopped dancing, and he saw Malfoy getting to his feet, and Ginny following. Hermione was in a headlock by Millicent Bulstrode, of whom she was dealing, and Ron was helping Seamus to his feet. Harry couldn't see Seamus, but he could see that Ron was apologizing, and knew that it couldn't be good. Ron had a wand from his brother, unlike Ginny, so his wand didn't serve him as well.

Lockhart was moving through the crowd, offering advice for after effects of hexes and jinxes, and helping students to their feet.

Finally, he went back to the center of the stage and said, "I think I'd better teach you how to block unfriendly spells. I need a volunteer pair– Longbottom and Finch-Fletchley, how about you–"

"A bad idea, Professor Lockhart," butted in Snape. "Longbottom causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'll be sending what's left of Finch-Fletchley to the hospital wing in a matchbox." Neville's face went pink. "How about Malfoy and Potter?" He said, his face twisting into an evil smirk.

"Excellent idea!" Said Lockhart, gesturing Harry and Malfoy into the middle of the Hall. The crowd parted to allow them room.

"Now, Harry," said Lockhart. "When Draco points his wand at you do this." He then proceeded to do multiple intricate wand motions, and dropped his wand. Most of the crowd sniggered as he quickly swooped down and picked it up, and gave a feeble excuse.

Harry noticed Snape move to Malfoy's side, and whisper something, smirking. Malfoy followed the smirk. Harry looked back at Lockhart, and said, "Professor, could you show me that blocking thing again?"

"Scared?" Said Malfoy, quiet enough that only Harry heard.

"You wish," Said Harry out of the corner of his mouth.

Lockhart patted Harry on the shoulder, and said, "Just do what I did, Harry!"

"What, drop my wand?"

But Lockhart didn't seem to hear, and Harry looked at Ginny and rolled his eyes, and she smiled.

Lockhart counted down, "Three… two… one… go!"

Malfoy raised his wand quickly and shouted, "Serpensortia!"

The end of his wand exploded, and Harry watched in shock as a long black snake came out of it. The snake fell on the floor, and raised its head, looking around. There were screams as everyone in the crowd stepped back.

"Don't worry, Potter, I'll get it," Said Snape lazily, but Harry detected amusement in his voice, presumably at Harry standing motionless, eye to eye with a snake.

Harry stood there, not even noticing Lockhart step forward and say something, but he saw the snake flying into the air. It landed in between the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors, and it looked back and forth from the two clumps. He didn't like how this was going, so he yelled quite stupidly, "Leave them alone!". And as if by magic (Harry almost laughed out loud as he thought that), it slumped to the ground, it's eyes on Harry. Harry felt the fear drain from him. He knew that the snake wouldn't be attacking anyone anymore, but how he knew he couldn't explain.

He looked at the crowd, expecting to see grateful looks, but saw only shock. He focused in on Ginny, and she was covering her mouth with her hands.

He looked at Lockhart, who also seemed shocked.

He then looked at Snape, who waved his wand and vanished the snake, but then looked back at him with not a look of shock, but a calculating, appraising look that Harry couldn't figure out the meaning of.

Feeling his anger starting to rise, he speed-walked out of the Hall. He went to a broom closet or something to calm down, he didn't know where, only that it was cramped. But there was something else. Something that took awhile for him to place. Shame?

Ginny saw Harry leave, his face twisted in anger. She immediately regretted her look of shock, and went for the Twins, because if anyone could find him, it was them. They looked at each other and Fred took out a old-looking piece of parchment. They retreated into a corner for thirty seconds looking at it, then George pointed something out, and Fred nodded. Fred stored it in his pocket and they walked back to Ginny.

"Fourth floor, inside the tapestry across from the portrait of Elfric the Eager." Fred said simply. The Twins walked away, leaving Ginny to walk towards the tapestry. She had stopped wondering how the Twins did it a very long time ago.

When she reached it, she stood outside, thinking what to say, when she heard something. Upon closer inspection she realized that it was a sob. Slowly, she lifted the tapestry, thinking she would just wing it. Harry looked up, in tears. He just looked away, not wanting her to see him that way, but she walked in and sat next to him. She put his arm around his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

He looked at her, and she saw his green eyes outlined with shame. "What did I even do?"

Her eyes widened. He hadn't even realized. "Harry, you spoke Parseltongue."

His eyes sparked slightly with confusion. "Parsel-what now?"

Oh. Ginny had forgotten he came from muggles. "Parseltongue, the ability to speak to snakes."

His eyes widened. "I can- speak to snakes?"

She smiled. "Well, apparently."

He knew she was trying to cheer him up, but he wasn't feeling his best at the moment. "I didn't even realize it…"

She had already realized this, but it shocked her all the same. How can you speak another language without realizing?

Unbeknownst to Ginny, Harry was thinking the exact same thing. Suddenly, he remembered that day at the zoo, when he hadn't even known he was a wizard. His eyes widened.

Ginny noticed. "What's wrong?"

Harry rolled out the memory, and while Ginny had seemed deep in thought, she did not intervene. Her eyes widened at the prospect of him letting a snake loose, and she grinned when he told her about the snake making the point that it had never been to Brazil by pointing at the signs, but he pretended not to notice, and continued with his tale.

When he was done, they sat in silence, before Ginny spoke. "Harry Potter, you are so dumb."

Harry felt his anger rising, but Ginny headed him off by laughing. He shot her a questioning look and she said, "You're so cute when you're angry!" He rolled his eyes, and let her laugh.

After she had stopped, she put on a serious face. "But now people will assume stuff about you, stuff I know probably isn't true."

"Like what?" Harry asked.

"That you're Slytherin's Heir," She said simply.

"But– why?" He asked.

"Harry, the thing Salazar Slytherin was famous for was Parseltongue!"

Harry's mouth dropped. "But– I'm not!" He said.

"Actually, he lived a thousand years ago, for all we know, you could be."

Harry's mouth dropped again. He had just remembered his Sorting, where the Sorting Hat has wanted to put him in a specific house, one that the heir of one Salazar Slytherin would definitely be in…

Ginny had obviously noticed his mouth drop. "Whatcha thinkin' about?" She asked.

Harry put his head in his hands. "My Sorting."

"What about it?" She asked.

"I believe, in my very first letter, I mentioned that the Sorting Hat wanted to put me in one of the other houses. I'll give you three guesses what and the first two don't count." He said gloomily.

Her eyes widened as she remembered the same thing, and realized what he meant. "Really?"

"Really."

Her eyes were still wide, but Ginny was uncomfortable on the bench. "Come on, let's go back to the Common Room," she said.

Harry nodded, and they crawled out of the hidden corridor. As they made their way to the Common Room, they got some weird looks, ones that both ignored.

 **I'm sorry that I ended this, but I wanted to post it, as some of the reviews I got looked and seemed impatient. All the others will probably be split into two parts as well, I just can't write that fast, and writing from pure imagination causes a lot of brick walls. Review, good ones always brighten the day of the Freshman from Oregon with social anxiety.**


	5. I'm sorry

Guys.

I'm going to be completely honest with you right now. I don't have the patience for this. And after over a year since my last upload I'm not sure you do anymore either. So I'm leaving it up to the precious reviews of this right now. I do have plans, but I can not act on them. Should I leave the fic unfinished, or publish everything else, however incomplete each section I have written may be?

Please review, I'll check it sporadically throughout the days.

If you want to finish the story yourself send me a PM and I'll share the Google Doc with you.

And I want to wish one last goodbye and sorry on the third fic I ever tried and regretted starting.


End file.
